Unnamed Woman
by The Jig Is Up
Summary: She ran as fast her little legs could carry her, it wasn't really till this moment that she considered herself to be "little". She had always thought of herself to be about average when it came to height or just size in general. But now, encountering a whom she assumed to be high schooler like herself, she had never felt so small in her life. (Slow-burn Jotaro x OC)
1. Master of Puppets

_OK so hello. It's been a while since I posted my written work on the worldwide web so I'm a little nervous about this because sometimes, OC inserts aren't too welcomed but I'm gonna do it anyway. I think I'll start by just testing the waters and posting this first chapter of my current writing project and if I get positive feedback, I'll dedicate my life to finishing it so I could publish a new chapter monthly or something, or maybe even just publish a chapter upon finishing said chapter idk I assume this will be a LONG project, my friends._

* * *

After the past five days, four of them behind bars and the last pretty much fighting for his life against a fellow student, Jotaro Kujo was just looking forward to an ordinary day. He wouldn't even mind his mother stopping him right before he walks out the door to give him a goodbye kiss on the cheek or even the wave of girls trying to get close to him on his way to school. He wouldn't even mind the boring lectures given by teachers in class, at least it would be something to get his mind off of this Dio stuff and nonsense of evil spirits, no, Stands. Even if it was one day, he wanted it.

So the day began relatively normal, his mom giving him a kiss on the cheek, Jotaro replying in quite a harsh way and Holly answering back in a cheerful manner, as if being called a bitch by her own son didn't bother her. Now on his way to school, he was preparing himself for the unwanted attention by 90% of the female student body, until he felt something bump into his leg. He looked down curiously, still keeping a straight face, and it turned out that that something was a little boy who had accidentally ran into his leg and as a result, had fallen down on his butt.

"S-sorry, mister," the child apologized, too focused on dusting off his pants and heading back on his path to even look up at Jotaro.

 _What's got him in such a rush?_ Jotaro thought, but then realized that it might drive him off course to his most wanted normal day.

He planned to just ignore it, till he noticed more and more people running towards the same direction as that little boy. He grew more curious and his urge to check things out was huge. He looked in the popular direction, then looked back, trying so desperately to ignore it, until his eyes widened, unsure of what he just saw. He turned back and after his double take, he was certain he wasn't mistaken, that was indeed, a Stand.

He hadn't seen many besides his own, his grandfather's, Avdol's and Kakyoin's, but it seemed like an odd one. It strangely resembled a black marionette with many white masks around the head, as if its emotions were changed by switching the masks like you'd do with a toy figurine. He couldn't quite make out what exactly it was doing on a count of all the people crowding around.

But wait, why were these people crowding around? They couldn't possibly see the Stand too, could they? Before Jotaro knew it, his curiosity got the best of him and he was pushing through the crowd to find the answers to his question. He finally reached the front of the crowd and there it was, a small marionette show that consisted of a cut up cardboard box of a stage and some clearly homemade puppets. Next to the poorly made stage, he noticed a jar with the yen symbol written on it which was most likely for donations. Jotaro assumed that the teenage girl running the show was the Stand's user. The marionette-looking Stand seemed to have its hands on top of hers, helping her control the smaller marionettes

"Hello, everyone!" the girl spoke through her small marionette, without moving her lips at all. "Thank you all for coming and donating, this makes us very happy!"

The crowd that mostly consisted of young children and their mothers' starting clapping and honestly, Jotaro didn't see a reason he should be staying, this is nothing more than a cheap marionette show, nothing worth investigating. At least that's what he thought, until she spoke again.

"Who wants to see a very neat trick?" she exclaimed, now through the second marionette. The crowd roared and was full of "Me"'s and "I do"'s until she removed her hands off the wood controlling her marionettes and letting her Stand do all the work, which to these people, looked like magic. After this little "trick" people were lining up to donate, which seemed to make the girl very happy. Was she just using her Stand to con people? Jotaro decided to get to know this fellow Stand user a little better and he got into line with everyone else.

Finally reaching her table, she looked up at him almost instantly losing her grin and feeling intimidated by his large figure. Her Stand had switched masks from a big smiley happy expression to one that looked more worried and then suddenly disappeared, causing the marionettes to fall to the ground and some of the audience to look confused.

Jotaro and this mystery girl made eye contact and she stared at him for a bit before grabbing her donations jar and getting up.

"Sorry, gonna hafta cut it short today, folks. See you all next time!" she said before waving off with a wryly smile and sprinting away, leaving her cheap equipment behind.

"Hey, wait!" Jotaro shouted out to her before running after the teen himself. For all he knew, she could be sent after him by Dio as well, he wasn't letting her get away.

* * *

She ran as fast her little legs could carry her, it wasn't really till this moment, actually, that she considered herself to be "little". She had always thought of herself to be about average when it came to height or just size in general. But now, encountering a whom she assumed to be high schooler like herself, due to him being in a school uniform, she had never felt so small in her life.

She thanked her lucky stars that she had worn what she did today, long orange shorts that just reached the top of her knees with the same colour suspenders attached to them and a white tank top. Though she could do without the white scarf she decided to wear around her neck and her matching knee highs. Her worn out shoes filled with many small holes didn't help either but she then thanked God again she decided to keep her light brown hair in a short bob cut for most of her life.

In the end, it's not like any of this gave her much of an advantage, the boy was catching up to her quickly and she was in such a panic she ended up running into an alleyway without noticing, a dead end.

 _I'm finished! I'm finished! I'm finished!_ she thought over and over to herself, as she slowly realized the boy's shadow now towering over her. She turned around slowly, gripping hard on her little money jar as if it'd save her life and faced him, showing him how nervous she was. Sweat was running down her face and him? He didn't even look like he'd been running for a good 10 minutes, heck, he didn't even look like he'd been jogging for 10 minutes.

 _This guy's a_ beast.

"Y-yo," she simply said with a wave as he closed in on her.

With each step he took she felt like she was shaking more and more. Finally when he felt like he was close enough, he had bent down so they were now face to face. The fact that he had to bend down this much just to accomplish that made her feel even smaller, even more intimidated. From this view, she could now see that his eyes were a light, blue-ish green. All these years she had been pretty proud of her emerald ones but she had to admit, he's got her beat in the prettiest eyes contest. She was finally snapped back into the real world once he opened his mouth to speak.

"That trick before, how did you do that?" he asked so nonchalantly, as if he already knew the answer. Did he see the spirit too? But just in case he didn't she should play it off, she wouldn't wanna intentionally give it away, seeing how she was still new to this thing as well. The only thing she figured out is that it wouldn't harm her. And that it was great for raising money.

"I-it's just an illusion," she replied, trying not to sound as nervous as she was and failing greatly. "Magic doesn't really exist, silly," she finished with a nervous laugh.

He didn't seem too satisfied with her answer and she noticed that, making her fear for her life all the more. She looked down at her feet to avoid his gaze but that didn't make her feel any more calm.

"I saw it."

 _Shit._

"Saw wh-"

"Don't play dumb," he said in a cold tone, cutting her off. She wasn't sure how to respond to this. It was now obvious this boy saw her spirit and wanted her to tell him more about it. The unfortunate thing was she didn't know much either. Though, she had a feeling that if she stayed quiet for too long, he'd grow upset, so she spoke what she knew.

"There's this thing following me, a spirit I think," she began. "I-it's not harmful or anything! It's just I have no idea where it came from. I thought I was the only one who could see it, till now." The boy didn't even seem surprised by her words, he just kept the same expression. He was impossible to read, there's no way she could even remotely tell what in the world he was thinking.

* * *

It was now becoming clear to Jotaro that this girl had no such mission to try to harm him in anyway. From her reaction and explanation, he could tell that she hadn't gotten her Stand too long ago, especially from the way she referred to it as a "spirit" like he used to. But in this type of situation he had to be safe, he didn't want a repeat of yesterday's events, for all he knew she could be playing a trick on him.

He stood up straight again and the girl seem relieved that it looked like he was finally done with her, but he had something else in mind. He turned to face the direction they came from and motioned for her to follow before he started walking out of the alleyway.

"Follow me," he commanded and without protest, she nodded and did so.

"What's your name?" she asked. He stayed quiet for a bit before answering right as she was about to open her mouth to ask the question again.

"Jotaro," he replied not even looking down at her.

"I'm Haru," she introduced herself not even waiting for him to ask. "Where are we going, Jotaro?"

"To see my gramps about that spirit of yours." Haru blinked in confusion then spoke again.

"Is your gramps an exorcist or something?"

"Not exact-"

"Then how can he help with my spirit?"

"Well-"

"He's not really gonna get rid of it, is he?" Jotaro was trying his best not to snap at Haru but it was getting a bit hard.

 _Why the hell are teenage girls so annoying?_

"Good grief," he began to reply, trying to stay calm. "You ask too many questions."

"Well, this doesn't happen to me everyday," she retorted. Jotaro sighed before replying.

"Me neither." For some reason this made Haru smirk and he couldn't figure out why.

* * *

The two had finally reached their destination. Haru was guessing this house either belonged to Jotaro or his granddad. It was a cute traditional Japanese house over a small bridge with many rooms and lots of plants and miniature trees outside, it seemed so peaceful and it was so much different from where she grew up and where she lived now.

"Take off your shoes," he ordered as he was taking his own off on the porch to where she realized he wasn't wearing any socks. She did as she was told and kicked off her old shoes instantly regretting not being more gentle since it worsened the holes already present.

He slid open the door and had to bend down a little to fit inside the house which was quite amusing actually. Haru followed him inside when suddenly a woman had entered the room and spotted Jotaro.

"J-Jotaro! You're home early again?" the woman who Haru assumed to be his mother asked in a worried tone. "You didn't get into another fight did you?" The woman then spotted Haru behind Jotaro and gasped before running toward her.

"Oh dear, you're not bleeding anywhere are you?" the woman asked, lifting Haru's arms and looking around various parts of her body as if looking for a scratch.

"N-no, ma'am, Jotaro hasn't harmed me in any way," Haru told her and she sighed in relief and ended her search.

"Thank goodness," she replied.

"Where's the old man?" Jotaro asked, completely ignoring what just happened.

"I think he and Avdol are keeping an eye on Kakyoin," she replied and Jotaro immediately began walking in the direction where this Kakyoin was.

"Haru, let's g-"

"What's your name, ma'am?" Haru asked, cutting Jotaro off. The woman smiled at being asked to introduce herself and did so.

"I'm Holly, Jotaro's mother. But feel free to call me Seiko," Holly said while giving Haru a smile and peace sign.

 _Oh, like "holy",_ Haru thought to herself. She didn't really understand English too well but she got the gist of it.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Seiko," Haru said, smiling back.

"It's nice to meet you too, Haru! You know, I thought Jotaro would never be interested in girls, but now he's finally bringing one ho-"

"Haru!" Jotaro called out to her again, cutting off his mom.

"Coming!" Haru ran over to Jotaro as she was still laughing a bit from Holly's assumption.

They walked through the outdoor halls and Haru was just so fascinated, this house looked like it cost a fortune. Jotaro opened another door and Haru saw three men inside. One was another high schooler with red hair whom she assumed to be Kakyoin since he was sitting on a futon and had a bandage wrapped around his forehead. The other two were a bit older, one man who had a grey beard and moustache and was probably Jotaro's granddad since they had the same eyes. That left the other, dark skinned man to be the Avdol that Holly had mentioned. They all turned in her direction, looking a bit shocked and Haru just smiled nervously and waved.

* * *

Jotaro had explained to Joseph what happened on his way to school and how he ran into Haru. He mentioned her Stand and how she used it and also that he was kind of suspicious of her. Avdol and Kakyoin were trying to distract her by asking her some questions so she wouldn't eavesdrop on the grandson and grandfather's conversation.

After the two were done talking, Joseph approached Haru and she looked up at him. He noticed she seemed a bit intimidated so he gave her a friendly smile and she mirrored his expression. He then sat down next to her preparing to interrogate.

"So, young lady, what's your name?" he started simple.

"Haru," she replied.

"Last name?"

"I'm sorry, that's all you're getting," she replied and Joseph frowned. "What's your name?"

"Joseph Joestar."

"Whoa, so cool," Haru exclaimed and he chuckled. "So, Mr. Joestar, do you know how to get rid of this spirit?"

"Ha! Just like Jotaro," Joseph said, and Haru raised an eyebrow. "Jotaro, thought the same thing. What is it with you kids and evil spirits?"

"Th-they exist, y'know!" Haru said, feeling a bit embarrassed. "What is this then?"

"A Stand." Before Haru could tell him she didn't know what that heck that was, he began to explain.

Haru was quiet after that. None of the men in the room could tell what she was thinking, reading her expression was out of the question since she managed to hide her face in her short hair. Joseph was about reach for her shoulder before she looked up and she was… smiling? Her eyes were even lit up.

"Cool, cool, cool!" she chanted and no one knew how to take this. "So it's like a superpower then? I'm like some sort of superhero?"

"I-I guess so?" Joseph answered.

"Haha, awesome!" she exclaimed. "I'm gonna hone my skills and take down criminals." Haru struck a pose and everyone else was just speechless. None of them had reacted this way. She was definitely one of a kind.

"Yeah, well, before we let you do that," Joseph began and it seemed like Haru had snapped back into reality. "We just need to check if you're not a threat, to be safe." She was a little offended but nodded.

Joseph reached for Haru's forehead and lifted up her bangs as if looking for something and sighed in relief when nothing was there and then lightly knocked on her forehead which made her flinch a bit.

"What was that?" she asked holding her forehead after he pulled away.

"There's no flesh bud on her," Joseph announced and most of them seem relieved while Haru was still confused.

"What the heck's a flesh bud?"

"So, she's not working for Dio?"

"What the heck's a Dio?"

"Clearly, she's not." Before Haru could ask what the heck's going on, Holly entered the room with a tray of tea for everyone.

"I thought you all could use a drink," she said with a smile and everyone reached for a cup. Haru was not too fond of tea but didn't want to be too rude so she figured she could force herself this once.

"Thank you, Mrs. Seiko," thanked Haru and Joseph had a sour look on his face either because he much preferred American coffee over Japanese tea or at the fact that Haru had called his daughter Seiko instead of Holly, the name he had given her.

"So, Haru, would you like to spend the night here?" Everyone else was shocked at Holly's sudden invitation and Joseph nearly choked on his tea as Haru continued to drink. When she was done she nodded, which made everyone even more surprised.

"Are you sure your parents would be okay with this?" Holly asked and Haru nodded.

"Actually, I live in an orphanage and I'm a little too old for them to keep me on constant watch. They won't min- oh." Haru was reminded of something after mentioning the orphanage. Her jar!

"What is it?" Holly asked.

"The donations," she replied, looking at the jar next to her. "They were for my orphanage, but I forgot to stop by to bring it to them."

Avdol shook his head.

"Don't worry, I can take care of this for you," he said picking up the jar.

"Thank you so much! The address is under the jar." Avdol nodded then was off to deliver her donations.

"Hey! Back to her staying here. You c-" Joseph was interrupted by the sound of his daughter's own voice.

"Papa, could you go get another futon for Haru?" she asked.

They ended up getting into an argument about how the Japanese do things and how he was totally against it then they argued over how to address Holly while Haru just continued sipping her tea, trying not to gag. Jotaro just sighed in annoyance and walked out to get some fresh air.

* * *

 _Huffs and puffs I suck at intro chapters._

 _Reviews are encouraged and critics are welcome just please word as nice as possible, I'm delicate._


	2. Dio's Curse

_Hello! After about a month, I'm finally back. Sorry if this took a while for people actually following and liking this story, but for now, only monthly updates since I do have the third chapter complete but the fourth is nowhere near finished and a weekly timeline would mess me up. Also, thank you for the reviews and lovely comments, they motivated to keep me going!_

* * *

It was bright and early in the morning; sun shining, birds chirping and Jotaro was probably getting ready to go to school. Haru felt relieved that she didn't have to get up for school, she could sleep in, at least she thought so. Unfortunately for her, the sun that came through the window had hit her eyes and woken her up pretty early. No, not really. It was more like the voice of Joseph Joestar constantly shouting out his daughter's name and something about Jotaro's pants. Haru tried to shut her eyes tight. Maybe if she did that long enough, she'd magically drift off to sleep, but that hadn't been working.

She had a room all to herself, which was a surprise because she thought she'd have to share a guest room with Kakyoin, which Haru didn't mind. She just couldn't believe how many guest rooms this place had. Haru also wondered where the heck Avdol and Joseph were sleeping, upon learning they were guests here too. Being lost in thought seemed to put Haru back in a sleepy mood and she would've gotten back to her precious dreamland if it weren't for the noise of running footsteps heard outside her door, drawing nearer and then farther away to the opposite side.

 _What's going on?_ she thought to herself and decided to get up since it seemed like she wasn't going to be getting much more sleep than she had already had. She slid open the door of her room and let in as much sun as possible then looked in the direction she heard the footsteps head toward. Haru saw Joseph and Jotaro standing in the doorway of the kitchen, still as statues, and decided to go investigate.

"Guys, what's ha-" she cut herself off at the sight of Holly barely breathing in Avdol's arms. She was perfectly fine yesterday, what the heck happened? Haru's eyes widened once she saw something that looked vaguely like rose thorns escaping Holly's clothing but they almost looked… transparent?

"A S-Stand?" was all Joseph could mutter in his state of shock. Very visible sweat drops were running down his face and he began shaking. "Holly…"

"Tch," was the only thing Haru heard out of Jotaro's mouth and her? She was too shocked to say anything. Suddenly, Joseph grabbed Jotaro's uniform and slammed him against the wall, yelling. Haru jumped at this sudden action and wasn't quite sure what else to do but stare at everything happening before her.

"This… This is the one thing I feared most!" Joseph said after he finally stopped his yelling. "M-My daughter finally has a Stand. I knew she didn't have the power to withstand it. I knew she didn't have the power to deny the curse from Dio's soul."

 _Again with this Dio,_ Haru thought. _Who is he?_ Haru then noticed that Jotaro had grabbed one of his grandfather's hands and lifted it from his clothing. The two were now looking each other in the eyes and Jotaro had a look on his face more serious than his neutral, if even possible.

"Tell me how we should deal with this!" Determination, determination, Haru had decided, was the look Jotaro was giving. He let go of his grandfather's arm and they just looked at each other for a while. Then Joseph finally spoke.

"There's only one way. We need to find Dio!" he exclaimed. Haru really wished someone would tell her who Dio was. "We need to kill Dio and lift the curse! That's all we can do!" Jotaro looked taken aback and even Haru was a little shocked.

 _Mr. Joestar was already sure we'd have to kill someone? No way..._

* * *

Haru stayed quiet in the corner of a room where Joseph had set down a futon and laid Holly there to rest. Him and Avdol were looking at these things called "spirit photos" which is something that Joseph's Stand, Hermit Purple, apparently produced by wasting very expensive cameras. Haru didn't really understand how it worked but all she knew was that there were numerous photos of Dio in the dark scattered on the floor. If she hadn't known better, she'd probably mistake him for some sort of male model due to the way the photos seemed to be coming out.

Apparently they were using these spirit photos to find out where Dio was, but were terribly failing due to the darkness in them. Finally, Jotaro stepped away from the wall he was leaning on and offered to help using his Stand.

This had been the first time Haru had seen his Stand and she was surprised at how humanlike it looked. Its build even sort of resembled that of Jotaro's. Hers didn't look like that. It was more scrawny and didn't look like it could pack a punch while Haru could probably die from one blow to the head from that thing hovering over Jotaro.

His Stand seemed to be carefully analyzing one of the photos and looked like it was on to something.

"Did you see something in the space behind Dio?" Jotaro asked his Stand then went into a drawer to find a pad and pencil.

"My Stand is able to move with such accuracy that it could extract a flesh bud from his brain," Jotaro began. "and such precision that it can grasp a bullet. Let's have him sketch." Jotaro flipped open the notepad and handed the pencil to his Stand and it began to quickly sketch.

Haru was so amazed, she got up from her seat in the corner to get a closer look and Joseph and Avdol did the same. When the sketch was finished, Haru just saw a really detailed looking picture of a fly.

"But a fly won't help us at all-"

"Wait a moment!" Avdol cut Joseph off. "I've seen this fly before!"

"What?!"

"Jojo, do you have an encyclopedia?"

"We've got a library," Jotaro replied.

 _These people are definitely rich,_ Haru thought. _I wonder what Jotaro's dad does._

"And I'll go investigate," was the last thing Haru heard Avdol say before opening the door and heading for the library. Haru's eyes then wandered back to Holly who had just on cue opened her eyes causing Haru to gasp.

"She's awake!" Haru exclaimed.

"Holly!" Joseph said before sitting down next to her daughter.

"Papa, I…"

"Just rest," he told her with a smile on his face. "Jotaro, go get some water." Jotaro gave a little wave showing he understood and was out of the room. Haru kneeled down, took out a hand puppet that had similar features to a frog but with a top hat, monocle and a mustache that curled at the tips.

"We're so glad you're awake, Mrs. Seiko!" the puppet exclaimed. Joseph's smile faded.

 _Regret._

Luckily, Jotaro returned just in time to kill the awkwardness with a glass of water.

* * *

After Holly had drank her water, she seem to be getting better already and Haru was pretty shocked but mostly relieved. Joseph then started to pamper his daughter, first by brushing her teeth for her, washing her face, brushing her hair, clipping her nails then feeding her an apple he had cut up right on the spot. Haru giggled at the sight

 _Is this what fathers do for their daughters? How nice. But I have to admit I'm a bit jea-_ Haru's thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly jumped to the sound of Jotaro yelling at his mother to stay in bed. Both Joseph and Holly stared wide eyed at Jotaro and Haru noticed Holly's Stand peeking out from behind her back again. Jotaro seemed to notice too since he became slightly more nervous.

"I-I'm saying you shouldn't do anything until your fever goes down," he continued more calmly, pulling down his hat a little and turning to the side to hide his expression. "Just shut up and get better soon."

"Jotaro's right," Haru spoke from her hand puppet again. "We want you to be in best condition, so rest, rest, rest!"

"Holly, come on…" Joseph said as he tucked his daughter back in. She smiled and let out a giggle.

"You're right. You're all so nice when I'm sick. Sometimes having a cold isn't bad." As she said that last part, she looked over at Jotaro who was still hiding his face. After speaking she instantly lost consciousness, earning a gasp from both Jotaro and Haru.

"H-Holly!" Joseph began. "Sh-she lost consciousness again." He placed his hand on her forehead, confirming that her fever was still present. "She's acting cheerful, but she's burning up. The way she was acting confirms it. Though she hasn't said anything, my daughter is aware of her Stand. She was actually trying to hide her Stand from us. She was trying not to worry us! That's what kind of person my daughter is."

Haru looked down at her lap, where her hand puppet was now resting. Her eyes then wandered in Jotaro's direction and she noticed his clenched fists were shaking a bit. As she opened her mouth to say something, another voice had gotten out before hers, it was Avdol's.

"Mr. Joestar, I found it!" he exclaimed, standing in the doorway while holding a book. All three of them had turn to face Avdol to hear about his progress.

"That fly is…" Avdol began has he opened the book and pointed at what was labelled to be "The Nile Ue Ue Fly". "This." Haru stared in amazement as the others discussed about how it was located somewhere in Egypt and how that's where they'd find Dio.

"So it is Egypt…" Haru and the others looked towards the door, where the voice had come from.

"Kakyoin."

"What do you mean by that?" Joseph asked.

"The flesh bud was planted in my brain three months ago." Upon hearing those words again, Haru had assumed this "flesh bud" was some sort of mind controlling device, which would explain the bandage around Kakyoin's head and why Joseph carefully examined her own forehead the previous day.

Kakyoin explained that his family was vacationing in Egypt three months ago, so that must have been when he ran into Dio and Avdol seemed to have been there too at one point,since he had met Dio as well. They were all coming to a pretty solid conclusion that Dio's hideout was somewhere in Egypt and he didn't plan on moving anytime soon.

"When are you going?" Kakyoin asked as he walked into the room. "I'll go with you." Everyone seemed shocked at his words.

"Go with us? Why would you?" Jotaro asked.

"About that…" Kakyoin began to answer. "I'm not sure why I suddenly want to join you, either."

Jotaro looked off to the side before Kakyoin finished.

"I regained my senses because of you. That's all."

Haru then realized this was the perfect time to volunteer as well before they'd find somewhere to ditch her. Her hand violently shot up.

"I'm coming too!"

"What? Are you crazy?" Joseph shot back. "No! I wasn't even for the idea of you staying here."

Haru pouted and was about to retaliate before it was being done for her.

"Mr. Joestar, if I may," Avdol began, putting a hand on Haru's shoulder. "This could be the perfect learning experience for Haru. She will most definitely learn how to properly use her Stand for combat throughout this journey." Haru looked Joseph right in the eyes and nodded. He sighed in defeat.

"I-it's true! This is my chance! Please, please, pl-"

"Alright, alright," Joseph interrupted the teen and her eyes lit up. "Just be careful, this isn't some silly game." Haru nodded as she rocked side to side, humming happily. Joseph held his forehead, already having the feeling that she wasn't taking this too seriously. He then let out a sigh and went closer to his daughter, leaning in closer to her.

"Holly... we'll save you, no matter what. Don't worry," he began and a smile became present on his face. "There's nothing to worry about…We'll make you better." Joseph then started stroking his daughter's hair. "You just take it easy." After that, it was Kakyoin who began to speak.

"Jojo's mother, Ms. Holly, is a woman who can calm the hearts of others. People feel at ease when she is nearby. This may sound awkward, but if I were to fall in love, I'd like it to be with someone like her. I'd feel like I'd have to protect her. I'd want to see her happy, kind smile."

After that was said, Haru just stared at Kakyoin, unsure of why her heart was beating so fast. She couldn't really confirm it, but she felt like there might've been a slight blush present on her pale cheeks.

 _To want to protect something that bad, how heroic of him._ And again, Haru's thoughts were interrupted not too long after.

"There's no time. We're leaving immediately," Joseph announced.

* * *

About twenty minutes had passed and Haru found herself standing outside with Jotaro and Kakyoin. She began jogging in place to contain all the adrenaline running through her veins as she watched men in black suits exit a bunch of fancy cars and enter the Kujo household.

She heard Joseph explaining to them, as he walked out of the house alongside Avdol with a coat and suitcase, that they were part of something called the Speedwagon foundation and that they would take care of Holly while they were gone.

"Jojo, before we leave, since I am a fortune teller, I shall name your Stand," Avdol said as he approached the three teens.

"Name?" Avdol then lifted a what seemed to be a deck of cards.

"With the cards of fate, the Tarot." Avdol replied. "Choose a card blindly and it shall be decided. This will suggest your fate as well as suggest your Stand's power." Avdol placed the deck on his palm and Jotaro had then cut the deck and picked the card on the top.

"The Star! The Star card!" Avdol exclaimed. "Then I shall name your Stand... Star Platinum!" Haru gasped in amazement then halted her jogging and raised a hand.

"My turn! Name my Stand!" Haru spoke as she reached for a card before the deck was pulled out of her reach, causing her to raise an eyebrow at Avdol.

"Jojo has told me what he's seen of your Stand, which was surprisingly enough for me to give it a name without the Tarot cards," Avdol explained and Haru tilted her head, waiting for what he came up with.

"The Dark Glycon!" he announced, earning an even more confused look from Haru. Aware that she had know idea what he was talking about, he decided to explain. "Glycon is the name of the snake god who was sometimes referred to as the puppet god when accused of being nothing more than a mere sock puppet by the satirist, Lucian."

Haru just stared at him blankly which was giving him the impression that he had insulted her by naming her Stand after a God that was said to be nothing but a smelly sock. He instantly dropped that thought when a smile grew on her face and her eyes began to light up.

"Really? My Stand's being named after a God? Cool!"

* * *

 _First off, I'd like to apologize for this chapter being less original since it basically just includes everything in the main story while adding Haru in. It may be like this from now on unless I decide to add in a little chapter where Haru shows off her skills possibly. Also this is one of the shorter chapters but don't worry, future chapters will be a little longer! Again, reviews are very welcome! (Also, check out the poll on my profile. I'd really appreciate it!)_


	3. Tower of Gray

_Another chapter is here! This is longer than the first two and future chapters may be just as long so pray for me. Also, some announcements later on so stick around._

* * *

The five travelers were now on a flight going directly to Egypt. Haru was amazed at how they even got tickets for a direct flight on such short notice and even more surprised that they were all sitting together, her being in between Joseph and Jotaro while Avdol and Kakyoin were right in front of them with a stranger by the window. But she didn't spend too much time dwelling on it on account of she wanted to get some sleep before her slight motion sickness kicked in.

Haru had never actually been on a plane before, so it almost seemed like a waste to just drift off to sleep, but reminding herself how much sleep was her best friend, she barely felt any regret at all and was able to fall asleep quite easily, and so was everyone else on the plane for that matter. That is, except for Jotaro and his grandfather who now knew that Dio was completely aware of their plans.

The plane was dark and completely silent, that is, except for a slight buzzing noise that was able to wake up Avdol and Kakyoin from their light nap. Haru, on the other hand, was completely out and even let out some tiny snores every now and then.

Avdol finally spotted what was causing the noise which was, at first glance, seemed like an ordinary bug.

"A… a rhinoceros beetle?" Jotaro asked as he stood from his seat, trying to get a closer look. "No. A stag beetle!" he corrected himself.

"Avdol! Is that a Stand?" Joseph asked, now standing as well. "Are we encountering another Stand user?" This shouting was enough to wake Haru up and she began to stretch then proceeded to rub her eyes.

"What in the world-" She cut herself off when the giant bug flew over her head and she felt the wind of it brush against her hair, causing her to let out a tiny shriek. Meanwhile, Avdol had confirmed to everyone that it's very possible said bug could be a Stand. Suddenly, the bug hid in the shadows of the seats and no one could seem to locate it anymore.

"Wh-where did it go?"

Jotaro walked closer to where he last saw it in attempt to locate it once more. All five of them looked around, wondering where the damn thing went.

"Jojo! It's on the side of your head!" Kakyoin warned. Haru then let out another shriek.

"I-it's huge! Gross, gross, gross!" Haru absolutely hated bugs.

* * *

While the other four were confirming that the bug, which introduced itself as the Tower of Gray, was most definitely a Stand, one that was even faster than Jotaro's Star Platinum and even a bit stronger, Haru had placed herself behind an empty seat in the back to serve as her temporary hiding place. You know, just until the big, strong, brave men she was travelling with exterminated the thing.

 _Bugs? Why did it have to be bugs? If it were anything else I could've proven my strength! Now I look like a coward._ She cursed at herself over and over inside her head until she noticed she wasn't exactly alone anymore.

"Hehehe…" Haru heard someone laugh and when she looked next to her, she froze. It was the damn bug. She wondered that if she stood completely still it would just leave her alone, almost completely forgetting it wasn't just a normal bug. "Greetings, missy," it greeted her.

"C-ciao," she replied as if she was totally unaware she was having a conversation with a beetle that very well wanted her dead.

"Would you like to see a trick?" Before Haru could even answer or process what it said to her, Tower of Gray had ripped through the back of the seats of the passengers in front of her. Each of those passengers spit out blood as their eyes shot opened and it wasn't till a few seconds later that Haru noticed the Stand was holding each of their tongues.

It laughed before yelling "Bingo!" and Haru covered her mouth and swallowed back the barf that had almost escaped her lips. "Got their tongues! And my objective…"

The flying Stand then started smearing blood from the tongues he held on the wall and wrote out the word "massacre". The five of them all stared in horror.

"I-it actually did it…" Kakyoin stuttered.

"I will burn it to death!" Avdol announced. "Magician's Red!"

"You're gonna burn us to death too!" Haru shouted, running back to the front of the plane.

"Wait! Wait a moment, Avdol!" Kakyoin exclaimed and Avdol immediately called back his Stand. Finally all they're shouting managed to wake up an old man who had been sleeping on the plane. The group just stared at him.

"It's so noisy," he stated as he rubbed his eyes. "I wonder what all the ruckus is…"

"Look out!" Kakyoin shouted as the stag beetle flew closer to the old man who just seemed to be mumbling to himself.

"I guess I'll go to the bathroom." The man got up, heading in the direction of the bathroom, placing his hand on the bloodstained wall in the process. "Hmm? What's this slimy stuff?" he asked as he observed his hand and then the writing. "M...A…" he began to read out as he sniffed his hand and upon realizing what the slimy stuff was, he became so shocked his denchers popped out of his mouth when he yelled. "I-is it blood?! Blood!"

"Atemi." Kakyoin hit the poor old man on the back of the neck, knocking him out which was probably for his own good. "We have to defeat it before the other passengers panic." And with that, Haru found herself running to the wall, attempting to wipe it the blood clean from the wall while Kakyoin was explaining how Magician's Red and Star Platinum could be a hazard to everyone on the plane. Haru then felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped a bit.

"I have a plan," said a voice that belonged to Kakyoin. When the heck did he get right behind her? "and since our Stand's are the quietest and least lethal, I figured we could work together."

"Shoot," she replied as she smirked and he leaned into her ear, whispering what he had in mind.

* * *

Haru took her position back to her previous hiding spot while Kakyoin decided to take on the Tower of Gray head on. Haru was confident in her abilities, but also a bit nervous. She had to show them she was a capable Stand user and this was pretty much a first impression from her to them so messing up would look bad, although she had a relatively easy task.

Her head was poking out from the top of the seat she was behind and her eyes glued to the two battling it out in the front, waiting for Kakyoin's signal. Her strings were already in position she just had to know when to tighten her grip. Haru watched as Kakyoin used his Emerald Splash several times and the beetle just laughed while easily dodging the attacks.

"You seem to think you can hit me if you fire enough shots, but you haven't hit me at all!" it mocked.

"This isn't good," Avdol began. "It's still dodging with speed!" The Stand shot out a needle at Hierophant Green and managing to break off its mouth, making Kakyoin cough out a large amount of blood and falling to the ground.

"K-Kakyoin!" Jotaro shouted, looking as shocked as Avdol and his granddad. Haru had to hold back shouting the same thing in order to not attract too much attention to herself. She was so tempted to do it, but Kakyoin hadn't given her the go for it yet.

"My speed is on an entirely different level!" Tower of Gray taunted. "You're way too slow to get a bingo. And Kakyoin… With my next attack, I'll stab your Stand's tongue with this Tower Needle, and rip it out!" Kakyoin glared at the bug then used another Emerald Splash on the thing.

"Don't you get it?" The Stand just laughed at Kakyoin's failed attempts while flying around, easily dodging the attack.

 _Now? Now? Now?_ Haru thought, growing more anxious. _C'mon!_

"Once this rips your tongue out, you'll go mad… From the pain!" The bug said, flying at full speed towards Kakyoin.

 _Kakyoin!_

"Haru, now!"

"This is it!" Haru shouted triumphantly while standing from her former hiding spot. "Dark Glycon!" Her Stand appeared from behind her with a wide grin on its face, similar to hers and suddenly the murderous bug felt paralyzed.

"W-what is this?" it spat out nervously while looking at its sides, noticing it was now wrapped in some sort of string which was attached directly to Haru's Stand and barely visible at first glance.

"Hah, you're like a brainless insect caught in my web," she said proudly, striking a pose with a victorious smirk.

"You think this is enough to stop me?!" The bug exclaimed and managed to cut one of the strings but before he could finish, larger strings that seemed to be from Hierophant Green this time shot out of the empty seats and pierced the insect. "What?!"

"If it rips _you_ apart, it'll go mad, all right… from joy!" Kakyoin said as the Stand cried in pain. "You didn't even notice you were trapped in Glycon's web this whole time, all Haru had to do was tighten the strings and that stopped you long enough for me to severely wound you."

Haru snicked before yelling "You're dead!" That's when the bug-like Stand was finally ripped apart.

The old man that Kakyoin had knocked unconscious before had suddenly woken up and yelled in agony with his tongue sticking out. Haru then noticed that the marking on the man's tongue looked almost like the beetle they just defeated and her eyes widened upon realizing that he was the Stand user this whole time.

 _No way…_

His tongue split, he suddenly gained a severe wound on his head and began to bleed profoundly, making Haru flinch at the gory sight.

"So that geezer was the user?" Kakyoin chuckled before continuing. "A repulsive Stand usually has a repulsive user." Haru then snickered again, this time at Kakyoin's sick burn, and began walking back to the front to join the rest of the group.

* * *

Haru and the others gathered around the old man's body that they had placed in a seat. Avdol covered the graphic sight with a blanket as they discussed that this man wasn't even brainwashed by a flesh bud, he was just pure evil.

Haru then caught Kakyoin playing with the twirl in his hair and she couldn't help but find it a little bit cute. She was startled when he made eye contact with her and also a little bit embarrassed about just staring at him like that.

"Thank you for the help back there, Haru," he said with a smile. "I couldn't have done that without you." Haru then gave him a wide, goofy smile and scratched the back of her head.

"It was no problem. I'll do all that I can to h-" She was suddenly cut off by the plane started tilting to the side, almost causing her to lose her footing.

"Something's wrong," Joseph stated. "I could be imagining it, but it seems like the plane is flying crooked." Once he spotted a cup on the ground rolling to the side, this confirmed his suspicion. "It _is_ crooked. I-it can't be!" And with that he sprinted towards the cockpit while everyone else watched him, eventually following.

"S-sir!" A flight attendant was trying to stop Joseph from entering the cockpit and another attendant showed up behind her. When Jotaro approached them, they looked at him in shock which quickly switched to admiration. Their eyes lit up like Christmas trees and their cheeks were red as tomatoes.

"Move, bitch," Jotaro said, while shoving one attentandent into the other and walking right past them.

 _What a gentleman…_ Haru sarcastically thought to herself as she just witnessed that. She then noticed that both women ended up being shoved into Kakyoin and he now had his hands on each one of their shoulders.

"Pardon," he said to them as they both looked up, eyes shining once again. "It is inexcusable of him to treat women in such a cruel manner… But this is an emergency. Please forgive him."

"Okay…" they spoke in unison and Avdol just blinked, almost not believing what he was witnessing.

 _What a gentleman,_ Haru thought again, this time meaning no sarcasm. Kakyoin then turned to face her and she snapped out of it.

"Haru, you stay back and keep them safe while Avdol and I go check up front with Mr. Joestar and Jotaro," he ordered.

"Yessir," Haru replied with a salute and the two men were off while she was left with the two boy crazy flight attendants. Though, protecting them turned more into becoming a human wall in order to keep them out of the cockpit.

Haru suddenly noticed something moving from the corner of her eye. She turned to see the old man that she thought was dead, get up while still keeping the cloth on his head and walk towards them. She thought about going in the cockpit to warn the others but remembered she had people to protect. She thought fast and came up with the best plan she could think up under pressure.

"O-oops!" she said as she fake tripped and landed on both women while covering their eyes.

"H-hey, get off!" She tried her best to stay on top of them so they wouldn't witness the bloody man passing by. Hopefully Jotaro and the others could take care of this.

* * *

"This plane's going to crash!" Joseph exclaimed and before anyone could say anything else, a sudden yell was heard.

"What?" Jotaro turned around quickly to see who it came from and caught site of the elder Stand user. The man laughed before speaking.

"I am the Stand that holds The Tower card which suggests accidents and the end of a journey. You will not reach Lord Dio! Even if you survive this crash, you are 10,000 kilometers from Egypt! Those who swore loyalty to Lord Dio will pursue you every hour of the day! There are Stands in the world that you can't even imagine. Lord Dio is the master of Stands! Lord Dio has the power to reign over all of them. There's no way you'll reach him! You bastards will never reach Egypt!"

As soon as he finished speaking, there was a large clunk noise and the man fell to the ground. Behind him was Haru, holding what seemed to be one of those mini tables that are attached to the back of each of the passenger seats on the plane.

"When we land this plane, someone is explaining to me who this 'Lord Dio' is and why complete looney birds swear loyalty to him." Haru stepped over the body to join the others, almost wondering how the heck she did what she did but soon dropped the thought and just assumed it had something to do with adrenaline.

Joseph was talking about how he had experience with propeller planes then mentioned something about it not being possible to crash a plane three times or something like that.

"Have you ever heard someone being in a crashing plane three times?"

"If they weren't an excellent pilot, I'd believe that," Haru said, becoming a little more concerned about the situation. Everyone else just sighed at Joseph's logic.

"I'm never…" Jotaro began. "I'm never riding in a plane with you again."

* * *

Joseph ended up being able to land the plane fairly well. Though, they did end up 35 kilometers off the coast of Hong Kong. The plane ended up in the water, with passengers safely being rescued while in their life rafts and each wearing a life vest.

The gang ended up wandering the streets of Hong Kong and most of this included Haru stopping and looking at practically everything in admiration, which would sometimes cause Joseph to have to tug on her scarf a bit to get her to keep walking. He realized he would have to keep an eye on her since she almost spent some of their travelling funds on a pair of new sneakers that the clerk was charging way too much for.

She spun around happily, humming, wearing a huge smile that stretched from ear to ear and even had a skip in her step as they walked.

"I've always wanted to visit Hong Kong," Haru spoke in a sing song voice.

"No shit," Jotaro replied in a cold tone that Haru didn't seem to mind at all due to her smile not fading one bit. He was slightly annoyed by her, but it was nothing compared to the girls he had to deal with everyday at school and he kept reminding himself this to keep his cool.

"Hold on," Joseph called out to the others and they all halted immediately, looking back at him. "I have a call to make," he said as he pointed to the payphone. "It'll just be a sec but-" He then walked over to Avdol and attempted to whisper. "Don't let this one out of your sight." Pointing at Haru, it was obvious what they were talking about.

"I heard that!" Haru sang with a smirk on her face.

"Well then don't get into trouble," he said smirking back right before he flicked her forehead playfully. She held her forehead and stuck out her tongue with a wink then immediately looked away from him when she spotted a cat walking near them. Joseph sighed at how easily distracted she was as the girl went to pet the feline. He walked over to the phone booth, leaving the other three to babysit the seventeen year old girl.

"Hey, big guy!" a voice called out to Jotaro and looked to see a clerk whose store they were currently standing in front of. "Are you tourists?" The sight of Haru being amazed at literally everything she spotted, even a freaking stray cat, probably gave them away and made them stand out. Want some rice porridge? If you're in Hong Kong, you gotta try dim sum or rice porridge. We have hot cola, too!" the clerk said as he pulled out a glass of cola and Haru stopped petting her new friend and shot up exclaiming "Porridge?!" as now multiple cats were rubbing up against her leg. Were there that many cats there before?

"Rice porridge, eh?" Kakyoin said. "Not bad."

"Are we gettin'?" Haru asked in excitement but Kakyoin just turned to Jotaro instead.

"Did you know, Jojo?"

"Are we gettin'?"

"Unlike in Japan, rice porridge is a staple food in Hong Kong."

"Yeah, but are we gettin'?" Haru asked a third time and Kakyoin finally turned to face her.

"Yes, Haru," he finally answered. "We are 'gettin''."

"Yay!" Haru shouted as her arms shot up in the air and her smile grew even wider, if that was even possible.

"What would you like?" Kakyoin asked her and she blinked, her expression now turning more serious as she put her fingers on her head and thought about it. She gave out a little "ah-ha" as she finally thought of her answer.

"Anything you recommend, I guess," she said with a smile and with that, Kakyoin turned to the clerk to give their order.

"We'll have it the popular way," he began. "with pork and a century egg." Haru was happy with her decision to trust Kakyoin with her order since that sounded delicious and eggs happened to be on the top of Haru's Favourite Food list. Before Avdol could make his order, he was interrupted by Joseph yelling at them from across the street.

"What are you guys trying to eat?" he asked. "We're going to my friend's shop."

"Hey, dandy guy," the clerk called out as Joseph made his way to the group. "Want to try some Hong Kong hot cola?"

"Hot?!" Joseph exclaimed in a shock. "Everyone knows cola's supposed to be cold."

"Old man, who were you calling?" Jotaro asked his granddad, ignoring his sudden outburst. Haru was just hoping they'd get their rice porridge and wasn't really paying much attention to them, but she did overhear Joseph saying that they'd need to find a safer way to Egypt since by plane wasn't really going to be going so well and she mentally agreed. The rest of them started walking and talking and that's when Haru realized she wasn't getting her porridge.

* * *

So Haru didn't get any rice porridge, but due to her constant complaining while the other four were trying to discuss plans on getting to Egypt, and also some of their stomachs growling as well, they decided to speak more while they took a rest stop at a nice restaurant.

Joseph was still on about how if they travelled by plane, it would only put others in danger like it had previously, which Haru did agree with and it did have her concerned, but at this moment she was just starving and had her eyes glued to the menu, scouting for anything that appealed to her.

"But if we fail to meet Dio within fifty days…" was something that stood out to Haru and she watched as everyone looked down at the thought of it. Haru wasn't dumb, she knew that meant Holly's death, but they weren't going to let that happened.

"If we stayed on that plane, we would've been in Cairo right now." and with that said, Haru slammed the menu she was holding on the table and suddenly all their eyes were on her.

Again, her expression became hard to read like the time she first heard about what Stands really were, so none of them knew what to expect.

"Are you guys really talking like that now?" she spoke in a colder tone than usual and then looked up with a forced smile, giving them a nervous laugh. "We're just getting started, we can't think like that now, right?"

"You're right," Joseph admitted, now looking back up with a wink. "It's too soon to worry about it." Joseph then continued by telling them all a tale about a traveler travelling around the world in 80 days by only trains and steamboats. "Even without a plane, in fifty days, we'll be able to travel the 10,000 kilometers to Egypt," he concluded and Haru wore a huge smile on her face. "Now, as for the route," he started up again while pulling out a map and flattening it out on the table. Everyone towered over it as Joseph explained their best means of transportation.

Avdol confirmed that it was a good idea, just leaving Kakyoin, Jotaro and Haru to agree and trust them since they didn't have much experience in these type of travels.

"The greatest danger will be the Stand users that Dio sends against us," Joseph pointed out. "We'll have to do our best to get to Egypt without being spotted."

"And if we are, we'll just kick their butt like before!" Haru exclaimed with a toothy grin.

"It amazes me how anxious you are to get into a fight, considering how simple things like bugs scare you," Joseph stated with a laugh, his comment earning a bit of other snickers at the table.

"I-I can do better if there are no bugs, promise," she whined.

* * *

If Haru was correct, at least twenty minutes have passed since they sat in the restaurant, and they still haven't ordered food, only tea, which Haru skipped out on. Her stomach growled as she stared down at the table. She didn't dare glare at any of her allies, at least not anymore, since when she had before, Jotaro just scolded her saying "It isn't our fault you're so damn picky." which she didn't find completely false, she was just upset with how rude he was being to her.

Haru then heard something and noticed that Kakyoin had moved the cover of the teapot and tilted it slightly so it wasn't covering completely anymore. Haru tilted her head at his action and even Jotaro seemed a bit curious as to why he did it. Kakyoin let out a slight laughter at both their reactions.

"This is a sign to let them know you want more tea," he began to explain to them. "If you do this in Hong Kong, they'll bring you seconds." Right as Kakyoin finished speaking, a waitress came by and poured more tea in his teacup. Haru gasped in amazement at how fast it worked, as if this was some sort of weird contraption she was watching work bit by bit. "Also when they pour tea into your cup…," Kakyoin continued as he tapped the table twice with his index finger. "This means 'thank you'." Kakyoin smiled at the waitress in gratitude and she returned one before walking away to serve other customers.

"Excuse me, do you have a moment?" questioned an unfamiliar voice, approaching their table. They all turned to where the voice was coming from and Haru saw a well built man who had his face in the menu just like she had had before. She couldn't see his face but his tall silver hair was hard to miss. "I'm a tourist from France, and I'm having a hard time with the kanji on the menu. Would you please help me out?"

"You're annoying. Go away," Jotaro said to the stranger almost immediately after he spoke, which made Haru subconsciously snort so loudly that she had to cover her mouth. Joseph glared at Haru before turning to his grandson.

"Come now, Jotaro. It's fine," he said with a smiled then held out his hand for the man's menu. Haru then saw his light ocean blue eyes and cursed to herself since that made another being with prettier eyes than her. Joseph started naming the foods on the menu which made Haru drool a bit. When were they going to order for crying out loud? But right as she thought there was no hope for her getting any food at this point, Joseph had called over a waiter and began pointing at the things he wanted on the menu like a child.

 _Thank you, wonderful God,_ Haru thought. She felt like this was the happiest moment of her life.

* * *

When the food finally arrived, Haru cheered like a sports fan at their favourite team's baseball game and had the happiest look on her face. Though, she seemed to be the only one since Avdol, Kakyoin and Jotaro looked like they were having second thoughts about letting Joseph order.

"How could you be so excited for something like this?" Kakyoin questioned Haru as if he was questioning her sanity.

"Hey, food is food, now you better dig in before I eat it all," she replied almost instantly while the stranger whom had now joined them looked at the plates of food in awe. Joseph let out a loud laugh.

"Well, it doesn't matter. It's on me!" Joseph exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. "It doesn't matter what you order. It's all delicious."

"Agreed!" Haru sang, almost standing from her sit as her hand shot in the air.

"Alright, everyone, dig in," Joseph announced as he grabbed a bowl and started taking bits from each plate, Haru following right after as everyone else still seemed to be in shock, but then slowly followed.

As they all tried some, they were surprised at how good it actually was. At this point, Haru was already stuffing her face and was unable to reply when Joseph asked if they thought it was good.

"Well, they've certainly taken a lot of time to prepare this," the stranger said before grabbing a star shaped carrot with his chopsticks. "Look, these carrots... they're shaped like stars. It reminds me of something… " This now earned concerning looks from the four men but Haru just nervously gulped down the remaining food in her mouth and looked nervous and confused. It was a bit unsettling, having the people around you become so worried all of a sudden. "That's right," the Frenchman continued, holding the carrot up now with in his hand. "Someone I know has this exact mark on their neck…"

 _This isn't good,_ Haru thought.

"You…" Kakyoin began to say. "Are you another…"

 _Another Stand user?_ This man's smirk at Kakyoin's words confirmed Haru's thought. He then placed the carrot on his neck and immediately after, a fencing sword shot right out of a bowl that was in front of Joseph and Haru's eyes widened as she gasped in fear.

"Mr. Joestar, look out!" warned Avdol. He flipped the table in attempt to keep the blade away from him and that's when Haru took that as a sign to get up from her seat and run behind Avdol for safety as he called out Magician's Red. It shot out fire but it seemed to twirl right around the other Stand's sword.

Haru hated to admit it, but that Stand looked awesome. It looked like a knight, the way it was completely made of armour and all. She had always admired knights, not in the "I want to be a princess saved by a knight" kind of way more like "I wanna be like them" kind of way.

The Stand had flicked the fire from it's sword and shot it at the tipped over flames had created a clock and Haru couldn't help but be amazed and by the look on everyone else's face, it was plain to see that they were all thinking the same.

"H-his sword is so fast…" Kakyoin commented.

"My Stand holds the Chariot card! Silver Chariot!" the user announced. "Mohammed Avdol, it appears that you want to die first. I've made a fire clock on that table! I will kill you by the time that clock burns to twelve!" Silver Chariot pointed his blade in Avdol's direction, ready for battle. Haru kissed her hopes of having a nice peaceful meal goodbye.

* * *

 _Announcement time!_

 _OK, so first off, if you've seen my new icon I'd like to say, yes, it is the first illustration of my sweet Haru drawn by one of my precious friends I'm super happy about that. So, if you've ever wanted to see her, there ya go. There's a bunch of silly doodles of Haru another cute af friend did. I'll post that on the blog if I ever do make it (check my poll cough cough)._

 _And one more thing, I'm working on a new writing project that I'll be posting here so if you're a fan of Tiger & Bunny, stick around for that!_

 _Finally, if you'd like to, please review!_


	4. Silver Chariot

_This is kind of late I apologize but you can't be mad at me because I stayed up till 4am just to post this so enjoy!_

* * *

As the the crusaders followed the frenchman, who had recently introduced himself as Jean Pierre Polnareff, Haru couldn't help but think about what she had just witnessed. That man not only caught coins with his Stand's sword, but actual fire that came from Magician's Red. What's the point of teaching kids physics if stuff like this is just going to decide to exist?

Their walking came to a halt when they noticed Polnareff stop at the top of some stairs and turn to look at the travellers.

"Wh-what is this place?" Joseph asked and as he did, Haru looked around in amazement. It was so colourful and there were many odd shapes and designs around.

"It's the Tiger Balm Garden," Kakyoin announced, which would explain the giant tiger statue to his right.

"What?" Joseph questioned as he turned to look at Kakyoin and as he did so, Polnareff began walking again and Haru, along with the rest of the group, took that as a sign to keep following.

Kakyoin began explaining to the slightly confused Joseph that the Tiger Balm Garden is the number one bizarre zone in Hong Kong, which the eavesdropping Haru didn't find too hard to believe, due to all the unique shapes and colours that currently surrounded them.

"I will make a prediction here. First, Avdol, you will be destroyed by your own Stand's powers," Polnareff stated as he halted yet again, this time bringing out Silver Chariot.

"Avdol…" Jotaro spoke, as if telling him he's ready to step into battle. Haru sent Avdol the same message with just her stance and the look on her face.

"Jotaro, you need not interfere," Avdol reassured him, then put an arm in front of Haru, causing her to give him a surprised look as he continued. "Neither will you, Haru. With such and open space, I can control my Stand as freely as I please."

With that said, Avdol immediately brought out Magician's Red, readying himself for battle. Haru stared in awe as the Stand roared. She couldn't help but envy almost everyone else's Stands. They were much more fit for battle than hers. Why was her Dark Glycon so scrawny?

As she was lost in thought, Haru almost didn't even notice Polnareff begin to attack, as he shouted "Come on!" over and over again while Magician's Red just kept dodging Chariot's blade.

"What's wrong? You're not going to use your precious flames to your heart's content?" Polnareff teased as he noticed Avdol didn't look like he was going to fight back anytime soon. Even Haru was a little curious as to what in the world he was doing. "If not, I'm going to take my turn."

With that said, Silver Chariot continued to swing his fencing sword, even faster now, in Magician's Red's direction while Polnareff resumed his string of "Come on!"

Magician's Red finally attacked, sending flames Silver Chariot's way, though it easily retaliated by swinging its sword, deflecting the flames with its sword, causing the flames to come in contact with a bird statue nearby that caught fire then crumbled to pieces.

Avdol was the first to give a surprised look then the rest of the crusaders followed as they watched the pieces of the broken statue hit the ground. But once they looked up, they noticed that the statue hadn't actually been broken, just re-shaped.

"That bastard. He's mocking us," Joseph cursed. "With repeated stabs, he carved a statue that looks just like Magician's Red."

"You know," Polnareff began, as he tilted his head and began to smirk. "You fit quite well in this garden, Magician's Red."

That seemed enough to provoke Avdol from what Haru saw. Avdol closed his eyes and seemed to focus. Flames surrounded him as Magician's Red began sucking in as if preparing to charge.

"Here it comes," Polnareff spoke. "You're ready to show your true power? Sounds like fun. I'll take what you dish out."

Haru just stared at the two wide eyed. This was getting serious and she wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Hey, hide behind something," Joseph warned and both Haru and Kakyoin brought their attention to him. "Avdol is going to use _it_."

"It?" both Jotaro and Haru questioned in unison as Joseph already began to retreat.

"Crossfire Hurricane!" An abundance of flames were now being gathered by Magician's Red and Haru found herself taking cover under the end of Jotaro's school jacket, not caring about his complaining and him scolding her about how that wasn't even a proper way to shield herself from flames.

The flames gathered by Magician's Red were soon shot directly at Polnareff but he didn't seem the least bit worried.

"Is that all you got? I told you that my swordsmanship can create gaps nothingness and nothingness can blow away flames!" Polnareff was true to his words and blew the flames away with a single sweep.

Haru and the other three didn't fail to show their disbelief, especially when the flames were blown back to Magician's Red, setting it and its user on fire. Haru's brain could barely process all these things happening at once she almost didn't hear Joseph call out to Avdol.

"The flames are so strong, he's being burned as well," stated Joseph. As Avdol's flaming body fell to the ground, Haru came out from her hiding spot and got a clearer look, though she didn't quite understand why she wanted to lay her eyes on a burning man. That was when she realized something.

"It's just as I predicted," Polnareff said with a snicker and another smirk. "You will die, burned by your own flames!"

In a moment of desperation, it seemed, Magician's Red yelled out and sprung forward for one final attack.

"Oh, good, good grief! You're still going to come at me? How unsightly!" exclaimed Polnareff as his Silver Chariot swung its sword, slicing Magician's Red. Even though he seemed to have successfully sliced his target, Polnareff was now shocked by something

"What is this odd resistance?" Polnareff questioned right before Silver Chariot caught fire. "Impossible. How could flames come out from the body I severed?"

Magician's Red fell to the ground. No. That wasn't Magician's Red.

"That's not the Stand," Joseph voiced Haru's thoughts. "It's the statue!"

Polnareff's eyes widened as he realized he had just been tricked.

"Go, go, go, Avdol!" Haru cheered, as she pumped her fists in the air while Avdol was in the middle of explaining Polnareff's error to him.

"You are the one defeated by your own Stand's powers. And now, face this again!" Avdol exclaimed right before sending another Crossfire Hurricane Polnareff's way, this time hitting him directly and sending him flying back.

"I believe it's ten years too soon for you to fight me," Avdol began with a slight smirk while pointing at his fallen enemy. "a fortune teller, with predictions."

"Cool, cool, cool…" Haru muttered as she watched, fists clenched near her chin and a sparkle in each of her eyes.

 _Avdol's so cool! He really did it!_

"Since his Stand took that head-on, it must have melted," Joseph began as he popped out of his hiding spot. "It's done for!"

"That's one hell of a burn," Jotaro commented and Haru just nodded in agreement before he continued. "Yeah, he's dead. If he's lucky, he'll be in serious condition. Actually that'd be bad luck."

"Wait, but what if he's not bad," Haru began, causing the other three to look her way. "Y'know what if he's got the fresh buddy thing," she explained, pointing to her forehead.

"Either way, he won't be able to stand for three months," Kakyoin concluded as he began to turn and walk away. "His Stand is destroyed and unable to fight."

As Avdol turned to rejoin the group, Haru walked a little toward Polnareff's direction. Maybe he wasn't like the elder man on the plane. Maybe he was like Kakyoin.

Haru started to notice something. She wasn't sure if it was just her imagination but she thought she heard movement coming from Polnareff and his Stand.

 _Am I imagining things?_ she thought to herself before she heard her name being called out.

"Haru, hurry up! We're leaving," Jotaro shouted, sounding slightly annoyed.

"But Jota-" Suddenly a loud noise was heard and Haru turned back to Polnareff and saw the armour on Silver Chariot fly right off.

"Wh-what? His Stand is breaking into pieces!"

BANG!

Haru began to step back.

"What in the world?!"

"He flew into the air while still lying down!" Kakyoin stated. Haru witnessed this exact statement but still couldn't believe it was happening right before her eyes.

"Bravo! Oh, bravo!" Polnareff clapped in mid air.

"H-he's…"

"I don't believe it!"

"He's perfectly fine!"

"What in the world?!" Haru repeated.

"But why is his body floating in mid air?" Jotaro questioned, seeming to be the most calm out of the five. Polnareff laughed in response.

"Take a good look with your inner eye." The instant Polnareff finished speaking, Avdol gasped in realization.

"That's…"

Polnareff shot himself higher into the air and flipped a few times before landing perfectly on his feet and striking a pose with Silver Chariot, who now seemed a bit more naked.

"Yes, this is it. My Stand with its armour off: Silver Chariot." Avdol's eyes widened, causing Polnareff to grin. "You seem shocked, and it wouldn't be honorable to defeat you without explaining my power first. You could even call it a surprise attack. Would you give me time to explain?"

"Very well." Avdol smirked and nodded as he began to walk closer. "Let's hear the explanation."

By this time, Haru had already stepped out of the way and took her spot back in the spectators corner. Polnareff began to explain how less armour would make his Silver Chariot significantly faster in battle and how the armour had helped in making sure he was only lightly damaged.

"I see," Avdol responded. "So you're saying that because its armour was so heavy, it had to take my Crossfire Hurricane head-on. But that also means it's naked now. Now that it doesn't have its protection, if it were to take that attack again, it wouldn't survive."

Polnareff crossed his arms but kept a grin on his face before answering. " _Oui_ , precisely. But that would be impossible."

"Impossible?" Avdol repeated. "I'd like to test that theory."

"Because I'm going to show you something astonishing."

 _Uh oh._ Haru decided from this point on, if she ever heard someone say something along those lines, she should be worried. This was the type of journey she had decided to join in on.

Soon enough, Haru's worries proved to be necessary.

"Wh-what?" Joseph exclaimed yet again. "His Stand multiplied into six… no, now there are seven of them!"

"I-impossible!" Kakyoin added. "There should be one Stand to each user."

Haru just held her head and whined. "What are we gonna do?"

"It seems you are astonished," Polnareff commented on Avdol's surprised look. "These shadows are clones. Shadow clones of my Stand that confuse not only your eyes, but your senses. Your senses can't follow its movements."

Haru noticed Avdol almost frozen in place.

 _What are we going to do?_ This time thinking to herself. All she could do was stand from afar and watch, just hoping for the best.

* * *

"I told you," Avdol began, while on one knee. "I can break apart my flames and them fly in as many places as I wish."

Haru watched as the man on fire attempted to get back up, shaking in the process only to fall right back down. It was finally over, but something didn't feel right.

Avdol stood back up and pulled out a dagger. Polnareff looked up at Avdol before the dagger landed right in front of his face.

"Burning is a rather painful way to die." Avdol turned his back towards Polnareff and began to join the group again. "Use that dagger to kill yourself."

Polnareff lifted up the dagger and seemed to be aiming it at Avdol while his back was turned.

"Avd-" Haru cut herself off from her warning once she realized the burning Polnareff had now lowered the dagger to his own neck.

Again, Polnareff seemed to have changed his mind, brought the dagger to his side and fell completely onto the ground. He began mumbling something that Haru couldn't quite make out.

Once Polnareff closed both his mouth and eyes, Avdol turned right around, facing him again, and snapped his fingers, causing the flames that were once surrounding Polnareff's body to disappear.

"Even now, you remember to be chivalrous," Avdol spoke as he approached Polnareff. "And you did not throw your dagger when I had my back turned." Now Avdol had bent down and held Polnareff's body, turning him over. Haru couldn't tell for sure, but she assumed Polnareff was at least unconscious by now. "Despite having orders from Dio, your proud honor shines through." Avdol lifted Polnareff's head up before continuing. "It would be a shame to kill you. There must be a reason behind his actions..."

Haru noticed Avdol moving his hand towards Polnareff's forehead and as soon as she caught wind of what he was doing, she jogged over to him and rested on her knees to see if her hunch was correct. She wasn't disappointed.

"I-I knew it!" she exclaimed, setting her sights on the flesh bud that was buried in Polnareff's silver hair.

"You were right, Haru," Avdol agreed before turning to Jotaro, who was now right behind them. "Jojo!"

"Yeah," he simply nodded in response right before bringing out Star Platinum. Haru was confused as to what was going on as Jotaro stepped closer to them.

Realizing she might be in the way, she looked up at Jotaro and stood up, backing away.

"S-sorry," she apologized and he just ignored her, now getting on his knees and getting to work, whatever that was.

Jotaro held Polnareff's face carefully as Star Platinum reached for the flesh bud. As soon as it did, tentacles from the flesh bud removed themselves from Polnareff's forehead and waved around like crazy.

"Ugh. Those tentacles are so gross!" Joseph whined as he cringed and Haru felt herself begin to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh gosh, tentacles are not a good sign!" she managed to spit out during her laughing fit.

Hopefully, none of them would catch wind of her dirty thoughts and if they did, at least not mention it.

"Jotaro, hurry up and get it out." Joseph's comment just made Haru laugh even harder that she had to kneel down and hold her stomach.

"That sounds terrible," she said while trying to catch her breath.

"Hurry! Hurry!"

Haru's laughing did not die down one bit after that.

"Shut up, you two!" Jotaro spat right as Star Platinum managed to successfully and safely remove the flesh bud. It instantly crumbled after making contact with the sun and was no more.

Joseph leaned down and held Polnareff in Jotaro's place, completely recovered from any trauma he felt towards tentacles and now had his usual goofy smile on his face.

"Good! Now that the flesh bud is gone, we can be _bud_ dies. Ta-da!" Joseph snicked at his own joke and Jotaro just sighed.

"Kakyoin, Haru, don't guys like him who make stupid puns seriously piss you off?"

"Well, judging by her reaction," Kakyoin said with a tiny smile growing on his face as he pointed at Haru covering her mouth and snorting to avoid another laugh attack. "I'd say Haru would think the exact opposite, actually."

Jotaro laid his eyes on her, giving another sigh and his signature "Good grief".

* * *

"The boat that we had chartered from the Speedwagon crew yesterday should be at the harbor by now," Joseph informed the group as Haru skipped slowly behind them.

Although the battle they had just witnessed was quite frightening for her taste, she was glad they ended up sparing a somewhat innocent life. She also had a feeling that if she showed too much fear towards stuff like that, Joseph would insist that this mission was too dangerous for someone like her and have someone from the Speedwagon foundation escort her home.

Suddenly, everyone's walking came to a stop and she took this as a sign to stay still herself. She looked up in front of her and noticed why everyone had stopped.

"What's wrong? Is there something else you needed, Polnareff?" Avdol asked Polnareff who was now standing in front of them.

"I haven't thanked you for freeing me from Dio's spell yet," he replied.

"For that, you need to thank Jojo."

"Don't need it," Jotaro declined.

"It appears there's no one to accept your kind thanks," Avdol told Polnareff with a friendly smile.

Polnareff seemed to be taken aback before speaking again.

"All right. I don't like to be pushy either. But there is something else," Polnareff stated as he walked towards Joseph. " _Monsieur_ Joestar, I'd like to ask you a very bizarre question."

"A bizarre question?"

"Forgive my curiosity," Polnareff warned. "But even while eating, you didn't take off your gloves. Your left arm wouldn't happen to be a right arm, wouldn't it?"

Even though the question wasn't directed towards her, Haru tilted her head in confusion.

 _Aren't left arms supposed to be… left?_

"What? My left arm, a right arm?" Joseph questioned while looking at both his hands. "That is indeed a bizarre question. What do you mean?"

Polnareff's face looked dead serious and Haru was now sure this was no joke, no matter how ridiculous his question seemed.

"I'm looking for the man who killed my younger sister." All five grew shocked almost immediately. None of them expected something so silly to turn into this. "I don't know his face. But he has two right arms."

After some silence, Joseph finally began to remove his glove, revealing a prosthetic but still left hand.

"I lost it in battle 50 years ago," he explained.

Haru looked at the metallic hand in amazement. She had no idea that Joseph had been involved in battles, even in the past. It set her imagination running wild, trying to guess what exactly happened.

"I apologize for my rudeness. Please forgive me," Polnareff apologized.

"If you don't mind, tell us what happened," Joseph suggested.

Polnareff began to explain that three years ago, his younger sister had been walking home from school with a friend of hers on a rainy day on a country road in France. Apparently there was a strange man standing on the side of the road that seemed strange and out of place. Suddenly, his sister's classmate was sliced open right in front of her and as soon as that had happened the man had taken advantage of her and murdered her right after. Her classmate ended up surviving and testified that both of the man's arms were right.

"No one believed her testimony, but I understood it!" Polnareff exclaimed. "Because I believe that man may have a similar power to the one that I had been keeping a secret."

"He's definitely a Stand user," Joseph agreed.

"I swore!" Polnareff continued. "That my sister's soul would not be able to rest until I atone with his death. I will use my Stand for retribution! Then a year ago, I met Dio."

Polnareff now explained of when he met Dio and how he manipulated him and used his strong feelings to avenge his sister against him and that's when Dio had planted the flesh bud on him.

The more Haru heard about Dio, the more worried she became. What if she let her guard down and he persuaded her somehow? She's probably much easier to trick, more naive. She then immediately erased these doubts from her mind, not wanting them to cloud her thoughts any longer. That'd only make them more likely to come true.

"According to what you just said," Kakyoin stated. "It would appear that Dio has found the man with two right arms and has joined forces with him."

"I've decided to go to Egypt with all of you!" Polnareff announced. "If i go after Dio, I'll be able to find the one who took my sister's life!"

"What should we do?" Kakyoin asked the group.

"Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!" Haru chanted. Hearing Polnareff's story, she wanted him to get a chance at avenging his sister, it seemed like the right thing to do.

"I have no objections," Avdol added.

Jotaro just let out a simple "Hmph" while his granddad just said he was sure Polnareff would follow them, even if they declined.

"It's an honor," Polnareff said with a smile.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome," Haru greeted him with her hand puppet that no one had really seen her pull out of her pocket.

"Good grie-"

"Excuse me!" Jotaro was cut off by a female voice. He looked to the side and noticed two girls approach him, one holding a camera. "Would you mind taking our picture?"

Before he even had a chance to answer, they already started thanking him and notifying him on where they wanted the picture to be taken. Haru couldn't help but grin at this scene, especially when Jotaro looked beyond pissed.

"You're annoying! Ask someone else!" he snapped.

"Now, now, now, now…" Polnareff interrupted. "I'll take your picture for you. Come, come."

He began complimenting their legs, saying that they should get a full body shot as he lead them towards the end of the docks to get a good view of the ocean.

"I don't quite understand his personality," Avdol admitted as the five of them watched Polnareff flirt with the two tourists.

"That was a very sudden change of mood," Kakyoin added.

"Ah, so he's a casanova type of dude," Haru thought aloud.

"Like his head and his lower half are very clearly separated," Joseph stated.

"Good grief," Jotaro finally let out.

* * *

 _OK, so this is actually shorter than the last chapter, has less Haru and may be little less interesting but I didn't want to just cut out this whole thing. Also, I tried my best to add Haru in places but didn't want her to take over everything at the same time. Next chapter may be a little more interesting. Also, the blog is up! Please check it out it's thejigisupthere on tumblr (it's also written in my bio) please follow me so I'm not a loser. And review if you'd like it helps a lot!_


	5. Dark Blue Moon

_Announcement! School has started back up so I decided a new chapter will be posted every two months instead of every month just to make it easier on myself, hence, why this is so late. With that said, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"To get from Hong Kong to Singapore, we'll be on the water for three full days," Joseph announced. "Well, let's relax and keep our spirits up. But seriously guys…" Joseph began as he shielded his eyes from the sun. "Can't you do something about those school uniforms? You're going to continue our journey wearing those? Isn't it ridiculously hot?" Joseph pointed at both Kakyoin and Jotaro who were resting on lawn chairs. Haru was behind them, standing up straight, both hands on the rail of the boat as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the ocean breeze, happily humming. She was never one to get easily seasick. Haru even vaguely remembered a boat ride with her mom when she was about 10 years old. They went whale watching and while her mom was emptying her stomach off the side of the boat, Haru wandered around looking for a snack.

"Well we are students…" Kakyoin began to explain to Joseph, not looking up from the book he held in his hands. "And students should behave as students. But I suppose that sounds like a stretch..."

"Hmph," was the only thing Haru heard from Jotaro.

"Hmph! Japanese students are such stiffs," Joseph commented.

"You're totally right," Haru sang as she turned to face them and sat up on the rail.

"Aren't you a student just like us, though?" Kakyoin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not anymore." Haru shook her head and smirked. "I'm retired."

"A girl your age should still be in school," Joseph scolded and Haru was a little surprised. It's been awhile since she'd been scolded like that.

"Alright, alright, alright," she said with a toothy grin. "I promise I'll go back to school when I get back home… On one condition!" Joseph raised his eyebrow and waited for the teen to continue. "I gotta get something out of this. A present of sorts." Before Joseph could possibly decline, everyone's attention was averted to an unfamiliar voice.

"Let go! Let go of me! You big lug!" The six of them looked to the side and noticed one of the sailors held a young boy by the shoulders who was struggling to get free. "Damn it, let me go! Let me go!"

"Shut up!" yelled the sailor. "What a little brat."

"Hey, what's going on?" Joseph demanded. "I thought we agreed there'd be no passengers on our boat."

"Let go!" the boy yelled again, still squirming.

"I'm sorry. It's a stowaway," the sailor apologized to Joseph."This brat was hiding in storage down below."

"A stowaway?" Joseph repeated, with a confused look on his face.

"My, my, my, how did you guys manage that?" Haru said with a giggle.

"Come at me if you're gonna!" the young stowaway taunted, his legs still flailing around. "I'll kick your balls in!"

"I'll turn you in to the naval police," the sailor spoke as he lifted the boy by the back of his collar. After hearing that, the boy immediately stopped struggling and seemed to look a bit afraid.

"What? The police?!" the young boy exclaimed as he escaped the man's grip and faced him. "P-please. Let me go! I just want to go see my dad in Singapore. I'll do anything! You can work me as hard as you want!" After the boy's begging, the sailor pinched his cheek and placed a hand under his own chin.

"Let's see. What should I do?" he thought aloud. "Should I let you go?" he continued now simultaneously pinching the boy's cheek and ear. "What should I do?"

"P-please!" the kid begged some more.

"I'm not gonna let you go after all. Hell no!"

"Ow!" the boy exclaimed due to getting flicked in the nose and soon began crying after being rejected. Seeing this upset Haru and she really wasn't a fan of this sailor, even if he was helping them get to Egypt in a way.

"Joseph, he's just a kid. Why don't we just let hi-"

SPLASH

Haru shut her mouth and ran to the side of the boat, looking into the water for the boy.

"Whoa! He jumped in! Talk about energetic," Polnareff commented.

"W-we gotta do something," Haru said in a panic.

"Is he planning to swim from here?" Kakyoin asked as he got up from his spot and joined Haru.

"What should we do?" Joseph wondered.

"Just leave 'im," Jotaro added, not even moving from his seat. "I"m sure he dove in because he's a confident swimmer." Haru then spotted the boy pop out from the water and sighed in relief as she saw that he was in fact a pretty talented swimmer.

"Th-this isn't good!" the sailor exclaimed. "Sharks gather around these parts." Haru shrieked and began to panic again.

"Jotaro! Do something!" Haru pleaded, as she tried to shake Jotaro's chair from behind. At this point, she was well aware that she had him annoyed but that didn't matter. They had to save that boy. Haru soon become relieved when she saw Jotaro actually getting up from his seat followed by the usual "good grief."

"We gotta stop that sha-"

"I know," he cut her off and headed to the rails while everyone else was still yelling over the edge of the boat. Haru watched as Jotaro sat on the rails then brought his legs over onto the other side. Once Haru realized what he was doing, she ran straight to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind while she rested her knees on the rails.

"I'm going with you," Haru stated.

 _This is my chance!_

"Fine," Jotaro sighed in annoyance. "Just don't drown."

"Don't worry, I'm a good swi-" Before Haru could finish, Jotaro had pushed himself off the rails and into the water, bringing Haru down with him. Thankfully, she was able to react in time and close her mouth to avoid choking on water. While under water, she saw the shark heading towards the boy and swam straight to the surface. Once up, she noticed Jotaro already swimming towards them and began to follow. She swam as fast as she could, especially once she heard the boy scream. As if on cue, Haru saw Star Platinum punch the shark that had almost caught the kid straight in the air with a loud "ora". Haru watched Star Platinum strike the shark multiple times in the air while she summoned Dark Glycon to use his strings to bring the boy to her, kind of like fishing. Haru almost forgot that non-Stand users couldn't see Stands until she saw the boy's reaction, which was actually quite amusing.

"Here, grab my hand," Haru said as she reached for the boy but before he could comply, Jotaro grabbed him by the front of his overalls and that's when Haru noticed the shark had fallen back into the water, most likely unconscious. Haru looked up at Jotaro next to her and noticed him glaring at the boy before he turned around to swim back to the boat.

"Good grief, you little brat." Jotaro spoke as he began to pull the boy with him but then suddenly stopped and looked a bit shocked. Haru was a bit surprised as well but more at Jotaro's reaction. She saw him release the boy's overall and suddenly rest his hand on the boy's chest.

"Jotaro… what are you doing?"

"You're…" Jotaro said to the boy, ignoring Haru's question and then flicked off the boy's hat, revealing the kid's long dark hair. "A girl. And a little runt of one, at that." After he finished speaking. Jotaro felt a stinging sensation on his right cheek. Haru's hand had made contact with it and she was pretty sure this hurt her more than him. Was this boy made of stone?

"You can't just go around feeling girls up like that!" she scolded. Not really caring much at all, Jotaro simply took Haru's hand from his cheek and held it in his.

"Good grief. Just grab the kid and let's go." Even though Haru was still a bit riled up, she obliged and reached her other hand for the girl who seemed a bit shocked from what just happened but grabbed Haru's hand anyway and they all swam back together. The three didn't even notice something lurking behind them until Joseph spoke up from the boat.

"J-Jotaro! Haru! Below you!" he warned. "Something's attacking from underwater!"

"A-another shark?!" Haru squeaked as she felt her arm being pulled more violently due to Jotaro picking up speed and she held the girl closer to her so Haru wouldn't end up almost pulling her arm off as well.

"It's not a shark! It's really fast!" Joseph replied. "Guys! Hurry! Hurry and swim to the boat!" Haru was focusing more on making sure her arm didn't detach from the rest of her body since Jotaro was really the only one doing most of the swimming while still dragging her with him.

"Jotaro, the lifesaver straight ahead!" Haru shouted but she didn't know if they'd make it. That thing, whatever it was, was catching up fast.

"Hierophant Green!" Haru heard before she felt herself being pulled in closer to Jotaro then lifted from the water. Haru now held the girl in her arms and maybe a little too tight since she was afraid of dropping her back in the water with the creature that had just smashed the lifesaver they were about to use.

"I-it disappeared! It's a Stand!" Polnareff exclaimed before Haru made contact with the hard, but safe, wooden deck. She had already let go of the girl to give her room to catch her breath as Haru did the same and then got up to stretch her arms a bit. Haru then sense some tension and noticed that almost everyone was glaring at the girl and that's when it hit her.

 _I-is she the Stand user?_

The girl noticed.

"Wh-what's with you jerks," she began to question as she got up. "All glaring at me like that?! I don't know what's going on," She pulled out a pocket knife. "but do you want a fight?!" She began swinging it around. "Don't underestimate me! I'll take you on! One-on-one. Face me, one-on-one! You little shits!" Even though Haru knew this girl could possibly be one of Dio's minions and was swinging a very sharp object around, she couldn't help but find it cute. The kid was so little it was almost hard to find her threatening.

"Hey, how's Dio doing?" Avdol just flat out asked which caused Haru to raise an eyebrow.

"Dio? What the hell is that?" The girl's response reminded Haru of herself which made her smirk a bit. It also made her realize that the girl in front of them was not working for Dio. The other's, on the other hand, were not too sure.

"Don't act like you don't know, you little brat!" Polnareff retorted.

"You damn punks!" the girl continued. "Do you want to talk to me, or do you want to get stabbed? Which is it?! The demon's blade is telling me that it wants the blood of the 340th victim already." Kakyoin let out a small chuckle right as a snort was heard from Haru. The girl didn't look to happy with those reactions.

"What's so funny, you stupid grunts?!"

"Grunts?" Kakyoin questioned while Haru tilted her head with a smile. "You know I really don't think it's her." Kakyoin continued.

"I second that," Haru added while a smile was still present on her face.

"Yes, but…" Joseph trailed off.

"So this girl is our stowaway?" The girl let out a gasp as the captain suddenly appeared behind her, a hand on each of her shoulders. Haru didn't blame the kid for reacting that way, the captain looked so intimidating she got nervous even though she knew she did nothing wrong.

"Captain," Joseph said as the man grabbed the girl and lifted her off the ground, trying to get the knife out of her hand.

"I'm pretty harsh when it comes to stowaways," the captain stated as the girl let out some ow's. Haru's stomach turned. As much as she wanted to say something, her words were stuck in her throat. "You may be a girl, but if I go easy on you, we'll just get more and more stowaways." The knife fell out of her hands so the captain finally let the girls feel touch the ground again while he still kept a firm grip on one of her wrists.

"We're gonna hold you in one of the rooms below deck until we get to the port." The girl continued to yell and struggled to get away.

"Captain, I'd like to ask you something," Joseph announced. "You've verified the identities of all ten of the men on board, right?" The captain looked over his shoulder and at Joseph as he answered. "Of course. All of them are veterans who have been on this boat for over ten years." He then straightened up and turned completely to face Joseph. "I'm not sure why you're so worried about that." The captain then came closer to the crusaders and Haru felt as if she began shaking. "By the way…," the captain started. Haru could kind of tell that he was glaring at Jotaro right before he swiped the cigarette out of Jotaro's mouth at the speed of light. Jotaro pissed off than surprised.

"I request that you refrain from smoking aboard this ship," the captain told Jotaro, pointing his own cigarette at him. "What did you plan to do with the ashes and butt after you're done? Were you planning on throwing it into the beautiful ocean? You're a guest on the ship, but you'll have to follow her rules, Mr. Outlaw." As the captain spoke that last bit, he put out the cigarette but rubbing it against the pin on Jotaro's hat.

 _Man this captain is a dick._

Jotaro looked a mixed of surprised and pissed the heck off as the ashes began to fall on his cap. Everyone, including Haru, just watched this happen in complete awe. When the captain was done with that, he opened Jotaro's jacket pocket and dropped the remains of the cigarette in there. He then pointed in Jotaro's face and began to speak again.

"Got it?" With that, he immediately turned around and walked away, not waiting for an answer from Jotaro. But of course, knowing Jotaro, he gave his two cents before the captain could leave.

"Hold it." The captain paused and looked pretty surprised that Jotaro was talking back. "If you're going to put it out, just put it out." Haru was totally on Jotaro's side but she still wasn't sure this was a good idea. She grabbed his arm and shook it a bit in an attempt to tell him this wasn't a good idea but he just effortlessly escaped her grip and continued. "Don't be a condescending prick about it, you jackass." Haru let out a small shriek as the captain turned to face him again.

"Hey Jotaro! Don't be rude to the captain!" His granddad scolded. "You're the one at fault." With a hand now on his hip, Jotaro turned to his granddad before replying.

"I'm well aware that I'm being rude. He isn't the captain… I just figured it out. He's the Stand user!"

"Wh.."

"What?!"

"Eh?!"

"Sta...nd?" The captain now looked more confused and less intimidating. Jotaro had to be mistaken. "What might that be...?" Advol began telling Jotaro how that was most likely impossible while the captain was just looking comically confused as to what the group was talking about.

"Hold on, A Stand?," the captain let out in an attempt to understand what was going on. "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Jojo, random guesses will only make things more confusing!" Polnareff scolded.

"Do you have any proof, Jojo?" Kakyoin asked.

"I've found a way to differentiate Stand users from other people," Jotaro announced.

"What?!" Joseph exclaimed and this statement began to interest Haru.

"Seriously?" she added. Jotaro nodded before explaining and lifting one of his index fingers to his nose. "If a Stand user inhales even a little bit of cigarette smoke, a vein pops up on the tip of their nose." Haru gasped with everyone else and felt her nose with all ten of her fingers in attempt to find the vein.

"Where? Where? Where?" she muttered almost in a panic. She wasn't the only one having trouble, but also Joseph, Kakyoin, Avdol, the captain and Pol-

 _The captain? What's he-_

"You can't be serious, Jotaro!" Polnareff shouted, finger still on his nose.

"Yeah, I'm lying," Jotaro flat out admitted. "But it looks like we've found the idiot." Everyone turned to the captain who still had his fingers on his nose.

 _Ah, I see. Nice one, Jotaro._

They were all pretty shocked that the captain really did end up being the Stand user except for the little girl who was really confused as to what the heck was going on. The captain then removed his hat and Haru couldn't even find the words to describe how menacing he looked now. She thought he was intimidating before, but now? Oh, boy. Haru swore she saw his eyes slowly rolling into the back of his head, which sent shivers down her spine.

"Guys, he's kinda-"

"Jotaro," Joseph interrupted Haru. "How did you know he was suspicious?"

"Actually, I didn't think he was at all" Jotaro admitted.

"Huh?"

"But I planned to do this with all the men on board."

"I would say that sounds ridiculous but it actually worked," Haru added.

"You're cold. Damn, but you're cold," the captain began to tell Jotaro. "You're right. I'm not the captain," he finally admitted. "The real captain is already sleeping with the fishes at the ocean's bottom back in Hong Kong."

"Then you can sleep at the bottom of Hell!" Jotaro shot back, pointing at the stranger. The man didn't seem the least bit threatened due to his wide smirk, again making Haru uneasy. Her uneasiness quickly formed into shock when she saw a blue, scaly arm come up from the side of the boat and grab the young girl's ankle, causing her to let out yell.

"Damn it!" everyone yelled aside from Jotaro. The fish-like Stand now stood on the railing of the boat with the young girl in her arms. The poor girl can't even see what's happening to her but she struggles to break free nonetheless.

"I-I can't move," she muttered.

 _Let her go!_ Haru wanted to shout these words, but they didn't come out, she was too afraid.

"If I tried to take six of you at once, even I'd break a bone or two," the man began. "So I was going to hide my identity and take care of you one by one… But if you've figured me out, I guess i have no choice. I'll have to take on all six of you! Getting my hands on this girl is a sign that my luck is changing for the better! I'm going to jump into these shark-infested waters with her. Of course, you guys will end up following us in. If we fight in the water, where i have the advantage, I can beat all six of you."

"Don't underestimate me by taking a hostage!" Jotaro shouted back. "Don't think that I, Jotaro Kujo, will be shaken by this!" It was true. Jotaro didn't look the least bit worried. At this moment, Haru started to feel a bit envious of Jotaro while she just stood there silently, almost shaking.

"Underestimate?" the man questioned. "No, this is a prediction! I hear that your Stand, Star Platinum, is pretty damn fast. I'm not trying to brag, but my Dark Blue Moon is pretty fast in the water. It can swim more elegantly than any fish in the sea!" The imposter began to chuckle. Meanwhile, Haru finally managed to calm herself down by taking a few deep breaths and straighten herself up.

 _I won't let anything scare me,_ Haru told herself. She looked over at Jotaro who hadn't been losing his cool at all, glaring at the man.

"Why don't we test them out?" the man suggested. "Follow me… if you're prepared to choke to death on all the seawater you're about to swallow," he continued before jumping back into the ocean along with Dark Blue Moon who was still holding the girl in its scaly arms. The young girl yelled and Haru ran to the side of the ship, almost instantly losing her cool again. Her eyes widened but she almost didn't have time to be scared again before Star Platinum rushed right by her, so close she felt the wind, and watched it punch Dark Blue Moon right in the face. It didn't stop at one. Star Platinum continued to throw punches left and right, so fast that Haru felt like she'd get a headache for trying to keep up, while it yelled out "Ora". One last punch made contact to Dark Blue Moon's face before it was shot back into the water and Star Platinum grabbed a hold of the little girl's arm before she could fall in as well. She now seemed to be unconscious. Haru looked up from the girl and stared further into the ocean, seeing the fake see captain floating with blood on his face. Haru, now gaining some of her courage back, stuck her tongue out at the man in the distance, not caring whether he can even see it or not.

"You're the only one who's going to choke on seawater," Haru heard Jotaro say. "Avdol, say something."

"You tried to out-predict me, a fortune-teller... " Avdol began to comply.

"...But it's ten years too early for you," Polnareff finished with a huge grin.

Haru turned to them with a wide smile on her own face and a slight snicker.

* * *

"Jotaro, what's wrong? Hurry and lift up the girl!" Joseph said as Jotaro seemed to be struggling completing this task, leaned over the railing, arms shaking as if he's about to fall into the ocean. Haru walked closer to him curiously.

"Yeah, c'mon. What's up?" Haru then squeaked at the sight of all the barnacles she spotted around Star Platinum's arm and on the side of the boat. She never quite liked the site of barnacle and she wasn't sure why.

"What's wrong, Haru?!" his granddad demanded, also approaching him now.

"D-Damn it… I'm being pulled in…" Jotaro stated, still struggling as the barnacles spread throughout the side of the boat as well. Blood then started flooding out of cuts that had spontaneously appeared out of nowhere on both of Jotaro's hands. Haru was lucky she didn't faint at the sight of blood because there was a lot.

"Oh no, no, no you don't!" Haru ran to Jotaro's waist and held on to keep him from falling overboard. She instantly realized she wasn't making all that much of a difference and the other crusaders also noticed this as they soon followed Haru's lead to keep Jotaro aboard. If this were any other time, Haru would voice her complaint about being practically sandwiched between Jotaro and his granddad, but she decided to focus all her energy on trying to get them out of this pickle.

"He's still planning on fighting," Jotaro announced, still not giving in. "He attached them to me early when I hit him." He started leaning further in. "They keep multiplying! My Stand's strength is being drained..."

"H-he suddenly disappeared… The captain, he's nowhere to be found." Haru looked up and noticed Joseph was right. She no longer saw the false captain's body floating. She started to worry and try harder to pull Jotaro back up but she wasn't succeeding.

"Jotaro! Bring in your Stand!" his granddad commanded.

"I can't," he began. "which is why I'm sweating way more than I want to right now!" As much as she hated to admit, Haru could confirm that. She was sure she wouldn't want to be this close to Jotaro in a while. Or ever. Not too long after, Haru felt herself being distanced from Joseph. He had lost his grip on Jotaro, causing him to finally fall off the boat, and stupid Haru not letting go, was being dragged down with him.

"Jotaro!"

"Haru!" Haru looked up and saw Kakyoin call out Hierophant Green. She thought fast, calling out Dark Glycon and got his strings to wrap around one of the kid's arms. Jotaro seemed to catch on as well and had Star Platinum let go so Haru was able to have Glycon safely toss the girl at Hierophant for it to catch as Haru and Jotaro were now the only one's to fall into the ocean.

* * *

Haru opened her eyes carefully, afraid of how much the salt would burn them, and noticed Jotaro and Star Platinum not too far from her, face-to-face with the captain's Stand. She kept her distance and watched as Star Platinum tried to land a hit on Dark Blue Moon but Jotaro was just violently blown against a rock by the enemy Stand's force.

"Jotaro!" Haru was surprised to hear her own voice come out of, not her mouth, but her Stand's. She blinked a few times in Glycon's direction, now wearing a worried looking mask, but just decided to go with it. She's seen things more bizarre on her journey with these guys already and just decided to get on with her life and swim to Jotaro's location and stopped next to him before looking up at the smirking captain.

"Welcome! Welcome!" he greeted them both with a maniacal laugh. "So you two have finally come to where my Dark Blue Moon reigns supreme, the undersea realm." Almost at the exact same time, both Haru and Jotaro began to glare at the man before he continued. "It's a bad idea to underestimate me, kids. Even in the ocean, the Stands can still communicate, so go ahead."

 _Oh, that explains it. Kind of._

"So what do you want to be?" Star Platinum began, sounding exactly like Jotaro. This small comment seemed to surprise the captain, making Haru smirk. "Tell me what kind of fish dish you want to be," he continued. "Fish cakes? Or maybe sashimi? I'll make a meal out of your Stand." Haru smirked while also trying not to let too much water get into her mouth. Her Stand also seemed to imitate her expression.

"You fool…" the captain replied. "You're trying to seem tough, boy, but inside this is what you're thinking: 'How long can I stay underwater?'"

 _Shit._

Haru tried not to think about it, but she seemed to be getting more nervous by the second now. How could she possibly forget she wasn't born half fish? While this man was bragging about how long her could last underwater, Haru was just trying to focus on calming down so she wouldn't drown.

"And!" the man's voice shouted out as his Stand punched the bottom of the boat. "Dark Blue Moon's fins are underwater cutters that move sharper than a ship's propeller!" Suddenly, trying not to worry was becoming harder and harder for Haru. "Before you get overconfident again, take a good, hard look at your Stand!" Haru's panic level was through the roof at this point, despite being in the ocean and not under any type of roof. She could only watch wide eyed as the barnacle that previously only covered a section of Star Platinum's arm began to spread throughout its body.

"Jotaro!" Haru cried out as she, without thinking, got Dark Glycon to begin swiping its strings at Star Platinum in attempt to cut through the barnacles, which is not what happened at all.

"Haru, stop!" But Jotaro's comment was a little too late. Barnacles already began to run up the strings and Glycon's arms. Haru almost felt paralyzed as her already small amount of power was being drained. She cringed at the sound of the captain laughing at her stupid action.

"You could've just told me you were feeling left out, girlie. But now that you've done that, you can finally feel your power draining away firsthand, just like your friend." Haru looked away, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. That was cut short after she felt her arm being grabbed by Jotaro as he began taking them both to the surface. Haru started kicking a bit on her own so she wouldn't be too much of a burden on him, but also since she wasn't sure how much longer she would last without precious oxygen.

"Trying to run away by swimming back up? Take a good look around you!" the captain yelled to the two teens. Suddenly, Haru felt herself being dragged away from Jotaro's grip by strong forces in the water.

 _Shit, shit, shit! Are we in some kind of whirlpool, now?_

The captain soon answered Haru's mental question by explaining his Stand had been working up a whirlpool without them realizing and Haru was trying her best to fight the thought of accepting death at this very moment.

"Swim! Swim!" the captain mocked and Haru really wished she could punch the living daylights out of him, right now. "It's gonna get harder to breathe, and your powers are still draining! But it's too early to kill self-absorbed little brats like you two just yet!" Haru desperately tried to reach out for a rock or seaweed or something, but she remained unsuccessful as she her body spun round and round in the whirlpool. She couldn't even see where Jotaro was anymore and, just like the captain said, she began finding it much harder to breathe like this. Haru winced at the sudden pain she felt in her arm, causing her to bring her arm to her chest in an attempt to avoid whatever had attacked her. She then realized there were some kind of scales spinning in the whirlpool now with her and Jotaro. Haru flinched again when another scale made contact with her cheek. That was definitely leaving a scar. Suddenly, Haru felt pressure around her body. She managed to look up while still being spun around in the crazy whirlpool and was face-to-face with Dark Glycon who wore an expression that looked as if it had been the one cut by the scales. Still confused, Haru brought her eyes down to her body and saw herself wrapped in a cocoon of strings. Again, Haru saw a scale coming her way, this time making contact with the string and surprisingly, the string remained intact.

 _Glycon? Are you… protecting me?_

As if it had read her thoughts, Dark Glycon made eye contact with her and the strings around her tightened slightly, almost like it was trying to respond. Haru was in shock. She had no idea Stands could do this, protect their users at their own will, though it kind of made sense. If the user dies, their Stand is no more. They must have a will to live as well. Haru still heard the captain's mocking towards her and Jotaro and she wanted to do anything that would shut his stupid mouth.

"How dare you say you were going to turn me into sashima?!" the captain yelled out right before Haru finally spotted Jotaro again. It was hard to keep her eyes on him in this whirlpool of death, but she thought she noticed him going limb. Star Platinum was still out so he could've been dead.

"The one that's going to be sliced up into sashimi is-" Haru still had her eyes on Jotaro as the barnacles around Star Platinum's hands broke off and she swore she saw something shoot out of them.

 _Are those… fingers?_

"Star Finger!"

 _They're fingers._

She continued watching, witnessing Star Platinum's fingers stabbing Dark Blue Moon, drawing some blood. This caused the whirlpool to die down and Haru took this chance to swim closer to Jotaro, Glycon now finding it safe to loosen its grip on her.

"The one who was turned into sashimi was you, after all." Now that the threat was gone, Haru found herself being able to relax and smirked as she snickered at Jotaro's comment. Both of them just watched as the captain struggled to breathe with a now bleeding nose. "What's that? I can't hear you very well since we're underwater. Speak up!" Jotaro said.

"But your power was being drained… You let your body go limp on purpose to concentrate your power on your fingers… Th-that's what you were thinking…" the man stuttered.

"Ah! Jotaro! That was genius!" Haru praised him with a wide smile. Jotaro looked away from her, lowering his hat as he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Nope. What I was thinking was... " Jotaro turned to face the captain and continued. "If this old man pissed himself when he lost, it'd be gross since we're in the water." Jotaro almost immediately regretted saying anything at all due to how hard his last comment made her laugh. At this point, she'd probably be the one to piss herself underwater. He decided to just swim up to the surface, not bothering to help her this time. Haru's laughter died down a little and she quickly followed him to the top. Both of them took a large breath of air once they reached the surface before the others called out to them.

"Jojo! Haru!"

"That's my grandson for you!"

Haru latched herself onto Jotaro's arm as he began swimming back to the ship but before they could get back on board, there was a loud sound that seemed to be coming from it that caused Jotaro to halt. Suddenly, parts of the ship began blowing up and Polnareff announced that it must have been the captain who planted bombs on the ship. Joseph commanded everyone to evacuate and led them to the emergency boats as the ship continued to fall apart. Haru just found herself staring in shock until she felt her body being pulled along to a nearby boat.

* * *

The sun began to rise and Haru, finding it hard to remain asleep while being crammed in a tiny emergency boat with six other people, let her arm fall out to the side of the boat, fingers swirling around in the water out of boredom. It was silent, at least until Joseph spoke up.

"Have some water," he offered a canteen to the young girl, now tagging along with them. "We've sent signals for help, so someone should be here soon." She accepted his offer, then letting her eyes wander to Jotaro, who seemed to still be trying to get some sleep, despite looking extremely uncomfortable.

"I don't know what in the world is going on, but who are you people?" the girl asked, now looking up at Joseph.

"Haru, keep your arm in the boat," Joseph scolded her, snapping Haru out of her small trance.

"Oh, right. Sorry," she apologized, lifting her arm back inside and turning to face Joseph who now brought his attention back to the kid.

"We're hurrying along a journey, just like you," Joseph began to explain. "Though, you're on a journey to see your father, while I'm on one for my daughter."

"She's your daughter?" the kid asked, looking at Haru. Shocked, Haru shook her head rapidly.

"N-no, not me," she stammered. "I'm just some kid." Joseph started to chuckle a bit and smiled down at the younger girl who began drinking from the canteen. Though, it was cut short due to her spitting out a bunch of it overboard.

"Hey! That's our precious water!" Joseph exclaimed. "How dare you spit it out?!"

"N-no… E-e…" the kid stuttered as she stared up ahead wide-eyed. "E-e-e-e-e… Everyone! Look!" Haru looked to where the girl was pointing, gasping and cursing at herself for not noticing this enormous ship sooner.

* * *

 _This chapter ended up being so long, damn. Please review and check out thejigisupthere on tumblr, that'd be super appreciated!_


	6. Strength

_I'm back! I swear I really don't plan on dropping this story because I also wanna write other things but I won't let myself start those till this long adventure is finished! This is SUPER late mostly because of school so I'm going to say now that I don't think I'll have a consistent update schedule but I'll TRY every two months as best as I can._

 _I also wanna say I'm so grateful for the amount of follows this is getting even when I was gone for a while thank you so much and enjoy!_

* * *

"Whoa!"

"A-a freighter!"

"I didn't see it at all."

"Sweet, sweet, sweet!"

"Jotaro, what are you concerned about?" Joseph asked, looking at his grandson glaring at the ship as if lost in thought. "Do you think there might be another Stand user on the freighter, too?"

"No, I was just wondering why no one's shown themselves, even though the ramp is down."

"Ah, that's true," Haru chimed in. "Maybe they're just real busy."

"Yeah… maybe." Jotaro didn't seem all too convinced but Haru just shrugged it off and got ready to get the heck off this crowded, little boat.

"They came this far to rescue us!" Polnareff started as he was the first to hop off. "There has to be someone aboard! Even if they're all Stand users, I'm getting on this boat!" Everyone exchanged looks before deciding to exit the boat one by one and climb up the ramp. Despite being the most eager to get off, Haru politely waited for the rest of the crusaders to hop off before she did, leaving the young girl on the boat herself. Along with Jotaro, Haru turned to face her.

"Grab on. I'll help you up," Jotaro offered, bringing out his hand towards the kid. She looked at him for a moment longer before jumping off the side of the boat and into Haru's arms, causing Haru to gasp and almost lose her balance.

"My, my, my, please warn me next time you do that. I was almost KO'd," Haru commented with a nervous laugh and toothy grin, not noticing the younger girl stickering her tongue out at Jotaro.

"Good grief."

* * *

"Wh-what's with this boat?!" Joseph exclaimed as they were all, aside from Avdol who was still outside with the sailors, now looking at the ship's wheel moving completely on its own. "There's no captain in the pilothouse! There's no operator in the radio room. There's no one anywhere! And yet, look! All the meters and machines are working properly."

"Maybe they're all on their lunch break," Haru commented in a relaxed tone.

"Or in the bathroom with a bad case of diarrhea," Polnareff added with a stupid grin followed by some laughter from Haru.

"Hey! Isn't anyone around?" Joseph called out, ignoring the two goofballs.

"Everyone, come over here!" Haru was too distracted by Polnareff's last comment to even notice that the young girl had left her side and was now in front of an opened door, pointing at whatever was in there. Haru was the first to run over to her and see what she was telling them to look at and the rest soon followed. They all walked in and Haru almost immediately wore an expression that was some sort of mix between surprised and disgusted.

"What is _that_?" she questioned.

"A monkey!" the younger female responded. "There's a monkey inside that cage." That was definitely the strangest looking monkey Haru's ever seen and for some reason she really didn't like the way it was looking back at them.

"An orangutan," Kakyoin corrected.

"Who the hell cares about a monkey?!" Joseph yelled in frustration. Either that or his voice was just really loud on its own. "Let's split up and find whoever's feeding it," he continued before beginning to walk out and the rest began to follow, both Haru and the little girl behind them all.

The girl stopped in front of Haru, causing her to become a little concerned.

"Hey, what's up?" Haru asked and the girl responded by turning around, looking past Haru and at the caged monkey again. Haru turned as well and the uneasy feeling returned. Haru noticed the girl getting a similar vibe and she pushed lightly on her back.

"L-let's get going," Haru began. "I think this things is giving us both the creeps." The girl looked up at Haru briefly before nodding and making her way out of the room and soon followed by Haru, who broke into a small jog.

* * *

"Well?" Joseph asked the sailors who were examining the ship's crane along with Avdol.

"It doesn't appear to be broken, but…" one of them answered. Before he could finish his answer, one of the cranes' hooks came loose.

"Avdol! That sailor's in danger!" Joseph called out but before Avdol could see what he meant, the hook came down fast and pierced the sailor from the back of the head and swung back up, the sailor now hanging from it. Haru, too shocked to event make a sound just stared at the scene wide-eyed as she heard the girl next to her yell. Her yelling soon stopped when her eyes were covered by Jotaro.

"Good grief. A welcome like this is a bit much for a little girl," he calmly stated, not the least bit affected by the man hanging over a puddle of his own blood, at least he didn't show it.

"B-but no one was touching it…" one of the other sailors stammered.

"I saw that crane move, even though there was no one operating it!" stated another. "Th-that crane impaled him on its own!"

"Be careful! There's someone here," Joseph warned the crusaders before turning around and facing the sailors again. "Hey! Don't touch any of the machinery. If it moves or runs on electricity, don't lay a finger on it! If you want to live, follow my orders. Don't leave the cabin down below until we say it's okay!" Haru watched as the sailors all went back inside, with the little girl behind them, before turning back to Joseph. Haru hoped she'd be ok.

"Did anyone even a glimpse of a Stand just now?" was the first thing Joseph questioned and was totally expected.

"No…" Polnareff was the first to respond.

"N-not a thing," Haru said, her voice a bit shaky.

"My apologies…" Avdol said. "I was the closest to the crane, yet I felt nothing."

"All right. I will have my Hierophant Green look around," Kakyoin announced, before his Stand came out and went into a small opening on the floor to begin its search.

"That's our hero, Kakyoin!" Haru cheered, pumping her fist in the air, in attempt to lighten the mood. At first, Kakyoin looked at her, a little surprised but then gave her a small smile and a little chuckle.

"You're not too far from that yourself, Haru," Kakyoin said, chuckling a bit again. Haru blushed a bit, giggling and scratching the back of her head.

"Ah, you think so?" Once Haru noticed the rest of the group's attention was focused on something behind her, she halted her giggling and turned around to find the young girl that they had thought followed the rest of the sailors had been poorly hiding behind a door, spying on them. The girl jumped a bit upon noticing she had been caught right before Joseph began to approach her.

"I have just one bit of truth for you," Joseph stated, as he knelt down in front of her. "We are on your side." Haru shot the girl a wide toothy grin, in attempt to further reassure her. Despite Haru's attempt, the girl remained silent. Joseph took this as a sign to put his plan B into action.

"Haru," Joseph called out to her as well as gesturing her to come over. She immediately obliged, quickly making her way over to the two.

"Yeah?"

"I want you two to stick together and try to stay close to the crew, alright?"

"Yessir," Haru responded with a salute. Joseph grinned at Haru's response before looking back at the younger girl and speaking again.

"Are you alright with staying by Haru?" The girl looked from Joseph to Haru, who was smiling down at her, then to Joseph again before nodding. "Great," Joseph said before standing back up. "Make sure you two stay with the sailors, got it?" he repeated looking at the two girls. They both nodded simultaneously while the younger one responded "Okay" and began heading back inside. Haru was about to follow, but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and found herself looking up at a concerned Joseph.

"Don't leave her side and if things get bad, don't hesitate to call out your Stand, got it?" Though Haru did want this chance to prove that she wasn't just a burden to the rest of the group, she couldn't help that uneasy feeling she had when she thought about actually getting into a battle and not having anyone to back her up. She also had a little girl to protect, which just added to her paranoia.

"I g-got it!" Haru exclaimed a little too loud with a smile that was most likely way too forced since it was a real bad attempt at hiding her nervousness. Her shoulders hurt as well, she was probably way too stiff. Haru could've sworn she heard Joseph snort before covering his mouth, but so many things were going through her mind, she couldn't process much else.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," Joseph reassured her. "And besides, Hierophant Green will most likely find the cause of everything before anything can get to you." He gave her a quick pat on the head before returning to the other travelers. Haru relaxed her muscles, took a deep breath then went after the girl.

 _Yeah… He's probably right._

* * *

"Hey, wait up!" Haru called out as she jogged towards the girl in front of her. The hallway they were in was so empty both their footsteps echoed quite loudly and there wasn't anyone else in sight. Haru slowed her jog down to a walk once she found herself next to the younger girl. "Mr. Joestar said we have to stay close- uh-" Haru cut herself off after realizing she didn't even know the kid's name. After failing to hide this fact, the girl looked up at Haru and her lips curled into a tiny smirk. "Ah! I'm really sorry… but what's your name? I don't think you've told us."

"That's because I haven't," The unnamed girl answered, now letting her tiny smirk grow. "It's Anne."

"Well, Anne, I'm Haru." Haru stuck out her hand to Anne as if it was their first time meeting.

"I knew that already." Despite Anne's little sassy comment, she took Haru's hand and shook it slightly. Haru smiled at her gesture and was glad she wasn't getting completely rejected by a ten year old.

"Hey, don't worry about before, we'll be alright," Haru spoke in an attempt to reassure Anne but she seemed to have yielded the opposite results because she felt Anne's hand tighten a bit in hers. "Ah, I'm sorry I didn't mean to- let's just find the crew." Anne nodded and both of them began to walk down the long hallway hand in hand. They made it back to pilothouse and they both looked in to see it was still as empty as before. Anne let slowly let go of Haru's hand and began to walk in.

"Yeah… maybe we should explore a bit," Haru mumbled and Anne nodded slightly as she approached the door Haru remembered had the caged orangutan in it. At first, Haru was thinking of turning back, but if a little girl could do these, so could she. Haru was right behind Anne when she opened the door and, yup, it was still in there. Both the girls slowly approached it, and for no apparent reason. Then out of nowhere, the orangutan reached one of its arms out for the cage and pointed at the top of it to the lock of its cage.

 _I-is this things communicating with us?_ Haru thought in surprise.

"You want us to open the cage." Anne also seemed shocked at this point too.

"N-no! We can't!" Haru couldn't believe she was actually having an argument with a monkey, but there she was.

"And we don't know where the key is, and you're so big," Anne added.

"You're also creepy and dangerous," Haru stated "I don't want this thing wandering around the boat." The orangutan extended its other arm, this time towards Anne, causing Haru to instinctively put a hand on Anne's shoulder, pulling her back slightly. Haru then looked down at the animal's hand and saw half an apple. "Wh-"

"You're giving me an apple?" Anne questioned. She then let out a small gasp before speaking again. "Wait, but this doesn't make sense."

"This apple looks freshly cut," Haru continued. "It hasn't even begun to rot. Did it…?" Haru's eyes went from the apple to the orangutan.

 _Nah,_ she thought. _That's just crazy._

Anne bent down a little to meet the monkey's eyes before asking it a question. "Hey, so there is someone somewhere on this boat, right? Do you know where the person who feeds you is?"

As Anne finished speaking, Haru' found herself speechless as her mouth hung open at the sight of the freaking ape lighting a cigarette that somehow, without being aware, found its way into the orangutan's mouth. It was at this moment she thought that maybe her previous assumption about this guy cutting the apple on its own wasn't all that crazy.

"Y-you're a pretty smart monkey, aren't you?" Anne stuttered while Haru remained in silent shock. The genius monkey then continued to surprise the two girls by reaching for some sort of nest it had fabricated in the corner of its cage and lifted some sort of magazine out from under it.

"That's one smart monkey if he can re-" Haru was cut off by her own realization as she read the cover of the magazine it was holding, _Playbop_ , a magazine known for its rather lewd content. Haru began to feel even more uncomfortable than she already was, if that was even possible. She subconsciously brought herself closer to Anne, whether it was to make Anne or herself feel safe was a mystery to even Haru.

"Is that monkey actually into looking at pinups of human girls?" A mix of surprise and worry filled Anne's voice, Haru could tell. Even though it was a rhetorical question, Haru felt like she should've said something to Anne to at least try to put her at ease. The ape's eyes wandered from the magazine to the two currently paralyzed girls. Haru flinched a bit then loosely wrapped her arms around Anne's shoulders protectively, while attempting to give the orangutan a threaten look that clearly wasn't working. Almost immediately after, Haru jumped again this time to the sound of a door being slammed open. She let her arms drop back to her side and looked over to her right and noticed two of the crew members were the cause of her startlement.

"Hey, be careful!" one of them warned as they both made their way to the two girls. Anne finally brought her attention to the men as well before the other continued.

"They say an orangutan has five times the strength of a human, so it could easily rip of your arm." Haru suddenly realized this is the reason why should be fearing the animal and not for reading some porno mag, though the thought was still unsettling regardless. "Come on. Stay with us in the room on the other side." Haru felt one of the crew members put a hand on her shoulder and gently lead her out of the room while she saw the other man do the same with Anne as he said "You two shouldn't be wandering around by yourselves."

"O-okay," Anne stuttered as Haru just nodded.

* * *

The two crew members had led both Haru and Anne into the control room of the ship where there were three others trying to get in contact with anyone through the radio. As expected, this plan was a total bust and Haru found herself letting out a huge sigh.

"It stinks," Anne stated and Haru nodded.

"Yeah, it really does," Haru started. "I was really hoping they could get in touch with someone at the very least. Or even-"

"No, I mean for real. Like a bad stench."

"Well it's not me," Haru announced in defense before taking a brief wiff around her underarm and almost immediately scrunching her nose. Maybe her previous dive into the salty deep blue sea didn't quite yield positive results on her hygiene. "OK, maybe it is."

"You're not the only one," Anne added. "I'm still all smelly from the salt water…" Haru noticed Anne slightly glance at the sailors still trying to get the radio to work. Haru looked back at her and made eye contact. "Can we find somewhere to rinse off? Please?" Haru knew this plan came with consequences but she thought it'd be fair to at least weigh the pros and cons. Cons; it probably wasn't best to wander around aimlessly through a ship with a possible unknown Stand user. Pros; a chance of finding somewhere to rinse off and not smell terrible.

"Let's get searching."

* * *

To both the girls' surprise, they actually found a room of showers. Desperate for some running water. Haru twisted the handle to one of the showers and she didn't only feel actual clean running water make contact with the palm of her hand, but warm clean running water.

"Oh, thank goodness," Haru sighed then soon noticed the shower curtain beside her was pulled closed. She looked down and saw that Anne's clothes were messily set down on the floor in front of her shower. Haru shrugged then began stripping herself before walking into her own shower and closing the curtains. She was tempted to purr with delight. Haru honestly couldn't remember the last time she took a nice warm shower. Back at her orphanage, there was never a guarantee for a warm shower after a long day of money collecting, due to having to share the water with so many others.

As Haru reached for a bar of soap on the shelf of her shower to get rid of the salty ocean smell that she had developed from her last deep sea dive, she heard the faint noise of a curtain being pulled open. At first, Haru just guessed Anne was fast in the shower but then she heard a loud gasp, leading Haru to disregard her last hypothesis and fear that they weren't exactly alone.

* * *

It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened here. Jotaro, hands in his pocket, found himself staring at an opened, empty, aside from the opened up magazine, cage that a large orangutan used to occupy. He had a feeling it was about time to look for the girls.

* * *

Haru found herself peeking from behind her shower curtain, towel wrapped tightly around her body, and witnessing the perverted mammal staring, almost mesmerized by Anne, who was now poorly holding a towel in an attempt to cover herself. This sight made Haru absolutely sick, she had to do something, but she needed a plan. That damn monkey looked tough. The orangutan began pointing at Anne and stepped closer, now cornering her. Screw the plan. Haru needed to act fast.

The orangutan's nostrils began to flail as it began sniffing but was then interrupted by a small, rectangular object making contact with the back of its head. As the bar of soap fell near its feet, it had already turned to completely face Haru, who had been trying to keep a brave face, though her shaking legs did not help.

"Pick on someone closer to your own size, you sorry excuse for a mammal." Alright, Haru had to admit, her insults weren't quite on point at this exact moment but her main goal was to distract the damn beast from Anne and eventually make a break for it. Being able to also escape with all their articles of clothing would also be a nice plus but beggars can't be choosers. Haru took in a deep breath, ready to call out her Stand but was then caught off guard by the screams of the oversized monkey and watching as it almost lunged at her. She let out a small yell and held her arms in front of her face as a poor shield, before she heard a familiar deep voice call out.

"Hey!" The sudden exclamation caused the orangutan to slightly turn its head to the origin of the voice before it got socked in the face.

"Jojo!" Haru finally opened her eyes, let her arms rest back to her sides and saw the orangutan lying on the floor along with Jotaro, with some sort of lock in his hand, now standing in the entrance and Anne looking up at him with has many twinkles in her eyes as there are stars in the sky.

"Oh, Jotaro thank goodness," Haru sighed in relief but before she could finish expressing her gratitude, the monkey began to get up and attempt to make its way out of the room but it seemed Jotaro wasn't having any of that.

"Here's your lock," Jotaro said before throwing the thing in the orangutan's face, causing some blood to spill. This seemed to have aggravated the animal since it almost immediately reached for and grabbed Jotaro's uniform. "This ape… is no ordinary ape," Jotaro stated. "Could it be that he's…" While Haru wondered what in the world Jotaro was going on about, the orangutan swung its foot at Jotaro, who had stopped the attack with Star Platinum. Then it hit her.

 _Could this thing be a Stand user? An animal Stand user?_ A noise above her interrupted Haru's thoughts. She looked up and noticed a steel propeller had spun so out of control that it detached from the ceiling. Maybe out of control was the wrong choice of words, since it seemed to curve its way perfectly into Jotaro's shoulder.

"Jotaro!" Haru exclaimed as she watched his shocked expression quickly went back to his usual calm and collective. This boy was not easy for Haru to understand, that's for sure.

"I-is he the one that removed the propeller?" Jotaro muttered to himself just loud enough for Haru to overhear.

"Jotaro, I think he might be the Stand user," Haru attempted to whisper to him without Anne overhearing as she glared at the ape. He nodded in agreement before speaking up.

"But where's the Stand? Why can't we see it?" Haru really wished she had the answer, but she didn't, so she remained quiet while Jotaro calmly reached to pull that propeller out of his shoulder. To both the teens' surprise, the propeller slapped Jotaro's hand away and began to wiggle around. "The steel propeller moved on its own?"

"Well, that doesn't seem natural," Haru stated with a raised eyebrow. Right after that statement, the unnatural propeller smacked Jotaro right in the face, sending him flying back into a steel door and breaking it down.

"Jojo!" Anne yelled as Haru found herself speechlessly staring at what just happened, causing neither of them to not notice the cheering, dancing orangutan behind them, After its small victory dance, it sprinted past them, towards where Jotaro's body went flying.

"Anne, wait here!" Haru commanded as she finally collected herself and ran after the crazed ape. She tried her best to come up with any way to help Jotaro and then decided to settle for the first idea that came to mind.

"Glycon!" Haru called out and her Stand immediately appeared. Strings shot towards the violent mammal in an attempt to hold him back from Jotaro, but the best they could do was tangle themselves with the ape's legs and manage to at least trip it. "Yes, yes, yes!" Haru cheered and patted herself on the back for at least causing the enemy Stand user to become vulnerable, even for a short while. As if almost on cue, Jotaro was able to bring out Star Platinum.

"Ora!" It shouted as it was about to throw its first punch at the orangutan that was against the wall and what looked like a nicely landed hit ended up being a complete fail.

"Wh-what the?" Haru wasn't quite sure what she was looking at and she assumed the other two humans in the room thought that it seemed completely unreal that there was a freaking ape merged into the wall of the ship and then slowly disappeared.

"Hey. You saw that, didn't you?" Jotaro asked looking behind, past Haru which kind of confused her until she noticed Anne had been standing there the whole time.

"Anne, I told you to wait," Haru said in disappointment.

"S-sorry I was worried, and I didn't wanna stay alone after _that,_ " Anne answered back. Haru sighed in defeat after realizing that maybe telling her to wait by herself wasn't the best choice but she was to overwhelmed to think properly at that moment.

"Um, yeah," Haru agreed. "You should stay close to us now. Something weird is happening." Haru reached out her hand for Anne to take, and she did. Haru then turned to face Jotaro and began to smirk. "But me and 'Jojo' will get to the bottom of it, together, no problem," Haru continued with a wink. Jotaro just stared at her blankly before turning away and sighing. Almost immediately after, the ship began to shake causing both girls to gasp in surprise.

"Wh-what?" Anne stammered.

"The Stand is the freighter!" Jotaro exclaimed before being grabbed by some pipes and having his back, along with Star Platinum, slammed against the wall behind him.

"Jo-" Before Haru could even finish exclaiming Jotaro's name for what seemed like the fifth time today, she felt herself being grabbed as well and being pinned next to him, while also being gagged by the flexible pipe.

"Haru!"

"C-crap," Jotaro muttered before the orangutan suddenly appeared again out of the well, this time dressed like a captain with a pipe in its mouth. It then held up an open dictionary and pointed to the word "strength" for Haru and Jotaro to read. The part of the definition that caught Haru's attention was about it being the eighth card of the Tarot.

 _Strength… Is that the name of this Stand?_ Haru's thought seemed more than likely since it was strong enough to send Jotaro flying passed a door and was now holding them against their will at this very moment and quite literally too. Suddenly, the ape pulled a rubix cube out of its captain pocket and began solving it while it puffed out some smoke from its pipe. Jotaro just silently glared at the animal as Star Platinum tried to free itself from its restraints and succeeded, at least for a brief second. After it managed to break one of the pipes holding its arm back, soon after, another pipe emerged from the wall and held Star Platinum's arm back in place. Jotaro now wore a shocked expression while the oversized monkey began to smirk and snicker while still at work at solving its puzzle.

 _Is this really how it ends? Being bested by a unhygienic orangutan while wearing nothing but a towel?_ As these thought flew through Haru's mind, their enemy finished solving its rubix cube, then proceeded to crush it into pieces with only one paw. It then turned to a frightened Anne and shot her a creepy stare that caused her to shake more than she already attempted to cover herself up more while the perverted mammal began to lick its lips. If her mouth wasn't covered right now, Haru was sure she would've hurled.

Jotaro, now wearing a slightly disgusted look on his face, reached for a button on his sweater with his fingers and managed to pull it off and flick it at the back of the monkey's head. It turned to glare at Jotaro, slightly aggravated and rubbing the back of its head where the button had made contact while it bent down to pick it up.

"The button's not part of your Stand," Jotaro bluntly stated. The orangutan just stared at Jotaro while holding the discarded button as if it was waiting for him to get to some sort of point. Haru didn't quite get what Jotaro was trying to do either, but she felt like she could put her faith in him… probably. "You mad?" Jotaro questioned. "I guess it wounded your pride, since you thought you'd already won. No, it's not hurt… Because apes don't have any pride!"

What Jotaro said must of been the last straw because the pride-wounded ape let out a loud angry screech before, again, making a sprint towards Jotaro, that is, not before tripping over an abundance of string for the second time today. Again, Haru would be snickering if her mouth wasn't tasting steel right now. Now it looked pissed off. But Haru was confident that Jotaro had something in mind to make sure the ape harmed neither of them… hopefully.

"What's going to hurt…" Jotaro began to continue his previous speech. "Is your head!" Star Platinum used the moved that Haru had recognized from the previous battle that she recalled being 'Star Finger'. Before the dumb ape could charge at Haru for the little stunt she pulled, Jotaro's button had been lodged into its head. Literally. It was deep in there. That thing caused the orangutan to wince in pain as blood was now running down its face, both from its head and its eyes, before falling on its back and crying out loudly.

Jotaro then descended from his restraints while Haru felt the pipes around her simultaneously loosen before she fell right on her butt. "Good grief." Haru looked up and saw Jotaro staring at a now panicking ape unbutton his new captain wear. "I've heard that, when frightened, animals show their stomachs to signal that they're giving up," Jotaro stated, while unintentionally clearing Haru's confusion. "So you're asking me to forgive you?" The defeated animal nodded while still shaking from fear. Despite Jotaro asking that question and the monkey's response to it. Haru didn't know if Jotaro would quite let their enemy off the hook so easily. "But you've already beaten the rules of being an animal." She knew it. "So I don't think so." She knew it.

"Here it comes," Haru sang to herself in excitement and as if on cue, Star Platinum began throwing punches while exclaiming its signature "ora". Finally it landed the finally punch, landing the monkey on the ground a bit away from where Jotaro was, but not before knocking down one of the ship's doors. Suddenly, the whole ship shook and moved unnaturally, as if about to mold into something completely different.

"It's distorting... " Anne commented. "The whole ship is twisting up!"

 _Now that the orangutan is defeated, the ship… it's Stand, is falling apart!_

"Hey. Be surprised later. The ship's about to sink." If it were anyone else, Haru would be kinda freaked out about how calm that was said, but this was Jotaro we're talking about. "We're gonna get out of here, by the boats we came in on." Jotaro raised his voice and Haru quickly got up, ready to leave but then realized something.

"Hold on!" Haru said before running back to the showers.

"Haru!" Jotaro yelled out of anger, then going in after her. She looked around the floor before she spotted them, her and Anne's clothes. Alright, Haru had to admit, this probably wasn't where her priorities should be when aboard a sinking ship, but in the long run, things would just be less awkward and embarrassing if the two girls weren't stuck in nothing but towels. Sure, they could've picked up some new threads once they were back on land, but that also meant walking around in public and they could get in a lot of trouble for that, so it made sense to Haru. She grabbed the clothes fast, about to return to Jotaro and Anne, but then felt a violent tug on her arm.

"Idiot! Why did you do that?" scolded the owner of the hand that was currently pulling Haru's arm almost out of its socket. Haru looked up at Jotaro, then at the clothes in her arms, then back at Jotaro with a goofy grin. He sighed in annoyance, almost in shock at how stupid one human could possibly be.

* * *

"I-I can't believe it," Anne stuttered, watching as the freighter sunk before her eyes, now fully dressed once again. As soon as they got back on their shared boat, now only one since most of the crew ended up being found dead at the hands of that ape, Haru demanded all the men to look away as her and Anne attempted to dress themselves once again under the towels. It took longer than it should have, according to Jotaro, but that was only because Haru had put her suspenders on backwards at first.

"Unbelievable…" Avdol said, looking horrified. "So that monkey used its own Stand to get this far into the ocean."

"We're never gonna catch a break, huh?" Haru sighed. She'd never been attacked to often in her entire life, let alone in only two days.

"I doubt it," Joseph admitted. "I thinks it's very possible that we are going to encounter even more Stands with unknown powers from now on." Polnareff, almost as if not caring all that much, offered Joseph a strip of gum. Haru thought she could probably use an almost carefree attitude too so she voiced that she would indeed like some.

"Good grief. My cigarettes are soaked." Jotaro complained, causing Haru to snort a bit before peeling the wrapper and popping the gum in her mouth. "What's so funny? You're the reason we didn't get out of there before the water started rising enough to get into my pockets," Jotaro reminded her and she just smirked.

"Well, I will admit, I have nothing to be ashamed of, but I have made a promise to myself," Haru said with a wink. "That the only two people to see myself completely 'exposed' are me and my future husband, and unfortunately, you don't fit either of those descriptions."

* * *

 _I kind of like how this turned out though I feel like there are some things I could've done better but eh. Anyway, please feel free to review it may motivate me to update faster, NUDGE._

 _Also check out TheJigIsUpThere on tumblr for fan art and maybe ask me some stuff there! Until next time!_


	7. Haru's Day Off

_I'm actually back, so here you go!_

* * *

It was absolutely beautiful in Singapore and for that, Haru was beyond grateful. After spending who knows how long crammed in a tiny boat, for the second time, with five huge men and a little girl, Haru needed some nice weather while she took advantage of all the room she finally had to stretch her legs.

While she waited for the rest of her group to finish discussing where they would be staying for the night, Haru took this time to admire the scenery; the fountains sculpted like lions shooting out clean water the sparkled in the sunlight, the tall buildings and palm trees, and the beautiful blue sky filled with a small amount of clouds. Some birds also occupied the sky as well and though Haru wanted to admire its beauty a bit more, she looked away from it to avoid being blinded by the bright sun shining down on them.

Haru was about to join in the group discussion, until said discussion was interrupted by someone constantly blowing a whistle. The orphaned girl looked behind her and noticed a man dressed like some sort of cop sprinting towards them.

"Hey, you!" he called out, gaining the attention of the rest of the travellers. "You! I'm talking to you!" he continued, now pointing at Polnareff.

"You!" the cop repeated still pointing at Polnareff, still holding the whistle he had been blowing in his other hand. "You threw this trash didn't you? That's a fine of five hundred Singapore dollars!"

"What? Five hundred?" Polnareff repeated. Haru honestly wasn't sure if that was a lot. She was never good at converting currencies, which is why she was glad she wasn't the one handling all the spending in the group.

"In Singapore, the law says you will be fined for littering!" the officer explained to Polnareff.

"Five hundred Singapore dollars…" This time, Kakyoin was the one to repeat that.

"Is that a lot?" Haru whispered to the group, making sure the officer didn't hear her to avoid sounding super clueless to him.

"That's about 40,000 yen," Joseph answered. Haru stared blankly ahead of her, just thinking about the amount of odd jobs she'd have to do to get even just half that much money.

"Trash?" Avdol questioned, ignoring the discussion about money and focussing more on the officer's words.

"Got it?" the officer continued to scold Polnareff.

"Trash?" Polnareff questioned.

The group just stood there in silence, the only thing being heard were some cars driving by before Polnareff decided to continue speaking. "What are you talking about?" The officer simply responded by pointing, which caught Polnareff's attention and brought him to look down at his own bag next to his feet. Realizing the officer's mistake, both Avdol and Haru shared a snort.

"I don't see anything here besides my own luggage," Polnareff told the officer now pointing at him with what Haru would refer to as a somewhat scary grin. "Would you be so kind as to tell me what trash you're referring to?" By now, Polnareff was really up in this man's personal space, giving off quite an intimidating aura and based on the cop's facial expression, it was definitely working. "Where is the trash, sir?"

Haru could've sworn she saw the officer shudder as Polnareff now rested a hand on the man's shoulder.

"That's your luggage?" the man nervously asked, as if it hadn't been clear as day by this point.

"That's right," Polnareff confirmed as everyone else continued to remain silent. Well, aside from the chuckling quartet that consisted of Avdol, Joseph, Kakyoin, and Haru.

"I-I'm terribly sorry," the officer stuttered. Shortly after that, the group's attention was drawn to a fifth person's snicker. As soon as Anne noticed all eyes were now on her, she halted her giggling and angrily turned to the side to avoid eye contact with any one of them. "Well, I'll be going then…," the officer announced as he ran off while Polnareff simultaneously shoo'd him away.

"What's with the kid? She's still following us," Polnareff stated as Anne took a seat by some plants.

"Hey, weren't you going to see your father?" Joseph called out to her.

"Why don't you stop following us and get going?" Polnareff added.

"Yeah, I don't think your dad would want you to hang around strangers," Haru added with a nervous laugh.

"I'm meeting up with him in five days," Anne shot back with a hand now placed on her chin. "I can go wherever I want!" her voice began to raise. "I'm not taking orders from you guys."

Haru was surprised to see that after those harsh statements, Anne looked at Jotaro with what Haru would describe as the puppy dog eyes, but she could've been wrong.

"She'll be in danger if she stays with us," Avdol stated, being quiet enough for Anne not to hear.

"Maybe she doesn't have any money," Kakyoin guessed.

"Yeah… That's very possible," Haru sighed.

"All right…" Joseph gave in. "I guess we can pay for her hotel room."

Haru perked up.

"I'll tell her the good news," Haru declared and jogged to where Anne was sitting before anyone could stop her. The five guys watched Haru smile and happily extend her hand towards a young girl who almost immediately slapped said hand away, shocking Haru as if she had just walked in on her family being murdered in front of her. Joseph sighed.

"Polnareff, bring the kid, but don't hurt her pride," Joseph said.

"Got it," Polnareff replied with a smile and soon joined the two girls. "Hey!" he called to Anne whose attention was now drawn away from the heartbroken Haru. "You're poor, right? We'll pay for you, so come with us."

Anne looked bothered again and Haru even more shocked and slapped Polnareff's arm. Now Polnareff was confused, completely oblivious to what he had said and how it had in fact hurt Anne's pride. Joseph placed his fingers on his forehead while Kakyoin let out a chuckle.

"Well then, let us check in…" Avdol said making an attempt to change the subject.

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry, but we are rather full at this time of year," the lady behind the front desk apologized to Joseph while Haru and the rest of the gang patiently waited for him to get them checked in. "The rooms won't be next to each other, is that all right?" she continued.

"Well, I guess we don't have a choice," Joseph answered. "Then for the rooms…" Joseph looked up at the ceiling to think about it a bit then continued. "Avdol and I will share a room... "

"Jotaro and I will share a room, since we're both students," Kakyoin added and Jotaro just silently nodded.

"That would mean the last room would be Polnareff and…" Once Joseph stopped Haru knew exactly what that meant, her, Polnareff, and, Anne would be left to a room.

"You're joking! Like I'd room with him!" Anne exclaimed.

"What? Haru's not complaining!" Polnareff retorted, but the truth was, Haru would room with a complete stranger at this point. Her only goal was to sleep in a proper bed tonight.

"Well, she is a child, but they are both ladies…" Joseph commented, while Haru was preoccupied by the thoughts of a warm bed, and Polnareff and Anne were still making faces at each other. "Could you make it four rooms?" Joseph asked, turning back to the receptionist.

"Yes," she simply answered, grabbed four room keys and set the down on her desk.

Polnareff was the first to grab his keys. The chain attached to the key read "912" and Haru then noticed the other three said "1010", "1122", and "1212", all one floor apart from one another.

"Hmph, I can relax more in my own room anyway!" Polnareff said as he held his room key up. "Nothing would suit me better." Then he was off, leaving the others to watch him for a brief moment before he turned slightly and began to talk again. "Let's go. We've been through hell since we left Hong Kong. Let's hurry up and take a shower where it's safe."

"A nice warm shower…" Haru thought aloud with a smile on her face while the rest of the guys slightly nodded and smiled as well at the thought.

* * *

After opening the door to room 1122, Haru immediately made it to one of the double beds and laid down face first on it, sighing in relief. Anne followed behind, closing the door and sitting on the unoccupied bed.

"So, who's going first?" Haru asked, now turned over and sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Anne asked.

Haru points towards the bathroom, the door wide open, making the bathtub visible through the sink mirror.

"Who's gonna be the lucky one who gets the first warm, undisturbed ba-"

"You can go. I don't care," Anne replied with a hint of attitude. Just like earlier today, Haru decided to let it slide, especially because she honestly wanted that bath right now.

"Alright, thanks a ton Anne," Haru nodded before she got up and made her way into the bathroom, leaving Anne in the room alone.

Haru locked the door before taking a long look at herself in the mirror. She frowned at what she saw. In reality, the journey to Egypt had really only just began, but from the looks of it, it was already wearing poor Haru out. She took note that her limbs felt a bit sore and the bags under her eyes have been becoming more noticeable. She then let her hand hover over the small scar that had formed on her left cheek from her previous underwater battle.

"If I keep this up," she began to say to herself. "I'll just be a burden."

She sighed, thinking that it was maybe a little selfish to insist on joining Jotaro and the others on this very important mission for her own gain. But there had to be something else to it, right? Haru wanted to believe that but she couldn't think of anything. It was just an illusion to try to convince herself that she wasn't a complete horrible person.

Haru made her way to the bathtub, turning both the knobs and feeling the water that came out of the faucet, till the temperature was to her liking. She began to strip down while simultaneously trying to convince herself that a warm bath is exactly what she needed to deal with this unnecessary stress.

Once the warm water had touched Haru's skin, she felt a wave of sleepiness hit her. She didn't fight hard to keep her eyes opened and just let herself relax, not completely falling asleep, but almost in a trance. Haru's mind began to wonder and before she knew it she was reflecting on events in her she had put on shows with her Stand in order to make a little extra cash. When did that all start? Where in the world did she get that idea? As she silently asked herself these things, the answer came to mind.

 _Mom…_

Even that simple thought stung a bit. Her heart ached.

 _Mom was all alone. Mom had to raise me. Mom made sure I was fed, well behaved, healthy… Because of me… Mom… Mommy got sick._

She remembered the first morning she noticed. Mom wasn't there to wake her so she slept in. Haru wandered to her mom's room to see what was up. Mom breaking her routine already worried her, so seeing her mother breathing heavily still in bed had Haru almost scared to death. Haru remembered her mom looking at her, still managing to smile at her daughter even in this state, telling Haru not to worry a hair on her pretty little head.

Haru was young, but she was well aware her mother didn't have enough money for a doctor. She couldn't believe that she wouldn't even know the name of the sickness that would take her precious mother away from her, but she was convinced that it was from overworking herself.

Haru was told to go to school despite the circumstances. She protested, but after a bit of arguing, she decided it was best not to have her mom waste energy on being upset at her, so Haru left the house. She didn't go to school though. She found a small alleyway that was on her way to school from home and sat down. She looked around to make sure no one was around, and began to cry.

At the time, she thought there was nothing more she could do but cry, but looking back on it now, she found herself utterly pathetic.

Haru was unaware of how much time had passed, but due to the rumble of her stomach, she assumed it was lunchtime. She sniffled, then rolled her backpack around in front of her, unzipped it, and pulled out the homemade bento box her mom had prepared for her the night before.

 _Mommy was probably tired when she made this,_ Haru thought, staring at her meal. _Maybe if she would've rested instead… Mommy would be alright._

Haru felt like crying again, but before she could get back to her own self-loathing, she felt the presence of someone. She didn't hear anyone walk down this alley, so it had Haru frozen in fear. She slowly turned around, shivering, and almost shrieked when her eyes landed on, not a person, but a thing.

It was about her size and looked like some sort of mangles marionette, with strings falling from parts of its thin dark arms where she assumed its joints to be. The part that was probably its face, was covered by a white mask, with several other masks around its head, if it even had a head under all those masks. Each seemed to have a different expression, each representing an emotion.

Haru let out a small shriek, her back making contact with a wall. As she did so, the marionette looking creature mirrored her actions, making contact with the opposite wall. The mask it was currently wearing looked quite frightened and non-threatening at all.

After witnessing this, Haru attempted to calm her breathing and began to approach the thing out of curiosity. The creature's masked started spinning then finally halted once a more surprised looking mask was face to face with Haru. By now, she could tell it was copying her, at least a tiny bit, but how far would it go? Haru tested this and slowly lifted her right arm above her head. It did the same. She lifted her left arm and violently waved it. The creature did the same. After about a whole day of crying, Haru was surprised to find herself laugh. The marionette's masks started rotating again until it landed on a mask that looked slightly amused and, although it didn't make a sound, the way its body moved made it look like it was giggling along with Haru.

Haru's next instinct for some odd reason was to touch the strange thing. Her arm extended and she reached for its cheek and to her surprise her hand went right through. Haru jumped a bit before quickly bringing her hand back, becoming afraid again. The creature's head tilted as it switch to a more worried mask, as if it didn't want Haru to be frightened by it anymore.

 _A ghost? Why is it staring like me like that? Am I going to die?_

This time it reached for her. Not knowing what to do, Haru shut her eyes tight, trembling. She then felt it caressing her cheek, something she attempted to do to it but had failed. Upon opening her eyes, she now saw it wearing a comforting smile. It then removed its thin hand from her cheek and placed it on her head and patted it, as if trying to tell her there was nothing to fear. When she let out another giggle, the creature took that as a sign that she was relaxed once again and started messing up her hair.

"H-hey! Knock it off," Haru said between giggles, attempting get its hands off of her.

Once the creature stopped, Haru took that opportunity to fix up her now tangled hair.

"Wait, till mom hears about y-" Haru cut herself off, remembering why she was hanging out in this alley in the first place. She looked down at her sneakers and felt herself about to cry again.

Meanwhile, the creature was violently waving its arms around, trying to get Haru's attention back. Once it was finally successful, Haru looked back up at it with a confused look.

"Huh?" Haru began to question. "What's wrong?"

The creature put a finger over its own mouth, clearly signalling to keep quiet about it.

"I can't tell mommy? Why not?"

It covered its eyes in response. It took Haru a few seconds longer to figure this one out, but then it clicked.

"Oh! She can't see you right?"

The creature nodded violently and looked beyond ecstatic.

"Ah, I see," Haru told it, a little disappointed. Sure, it wouldn't have healed her mom, but maybe it could at least brighten the mood? Thinking about it now Haru had no idea why it made her feel so hopeful.

Lost in thought, Haru didn't even notice the creature focussing on her, then eventually wrapping its stick thin arms around her, its masks resting on top of her small head. The creature she had been so afraid of not too long ago, comforting her? Today was one bizarre day for Haru, that's for sure. Once Haru finally felt like she collected herself and came to terms with all that happened to her today, she spoke up again.

"We're gonna save mommy," she muttered then looked at the strange creature in the eyes. "Together."

* * *

Haru almost jumped out of her skin on account of being so startled by the loud banging she heard on the bathroom door. How long how she been daydreaming? Haru looked at her fingers and noted that she didn't exactly look like a prune but it was about time to end her bath time.

"Geez, how long are you planning to stay in there?" Haru heard the sound of Anne's voice on the opposite side of the door. "Jojo and Kakyoin wanna speak to you."

"A-ah! I'll be out in just a sec."

"Just hurry up," was Anne's final response.

 _Embarrassing…,_ was all Haru could think before hopping out of the tub, quickly drying herself off and dressing herself in the clothes that still smelt like the sea. Unfortunately, Jotaro's and Kakyoin's surprise visit didn't give her enough time to find a robe to wear while she tried to clean her outfit, but whatever.

Once she was all dressed again, Haru quickly opened the bathroom door. She saw Anne sitting on a bed and almost looked as if she was trying to avoid eye contact with Haru. Haru then looked in the direction of the hotel door that was left wide open and spotted Jotaro and Kakyoin, waiting out in the hall for her.

"Come here," Jotaro bluntly commanded and Haru raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse us," Kakyoin politely began with a smile. "There's just something we need to let you know real quick."

Haru nodded then headed towards them, closing the front door behind her, assuming it was probably something Anne shouldn't hear.

"What's up? Did something happen?" she asked.

"Polnareff was attacked in his room," Kakyoin said, getting straight to the point.

"What? Is he ok?" Haru asked, concerned and a little frightened.

"Don't worry," Kakyoin tried to calm and reassure her. "He's fine now. He called Avdol and Mr Joestar and they said he sounded fine, but just to make sure, we're all meeting in their room. Haru-"

"You need me to stay with Anne, right?" Haru interrupted. Kakyoin smiled and Haru felt her heart melt.

 _Dammit._.

"We already told Anne not to open the doors to strangers. Sorry if this sounds weird but the same applies to you."

At first, Haru was a tiny bit offended, but considering the circumstances, it was understandable that he just wanted to make sure so she nodded.

"Perfect, we'll let you know when everything is alright," Kakyoin said before he waved at Haru, heading to the elevator, Jotaro silently following behind.

Haru waved back before jokingly commenting "Don't die!" then went back inside to Anne. Once she closed the door behind her and saw Anne exactly where she had been when Haru left the room. Haru was starting to get real curious now. At first, she thought her and Anne got along fine, but now Anne seemed to hate her. Was she just overreacting? Or could it be...?

 _Dammit,_ she thought for the second time in the last two minutes.

Haru cleared her throat, earning a glance from Anne.

"Um, is everything alright, Anne?"

Anne just stared at Haru without a word.

 _Here we go._

Haru sat on Anne's bed, while also maintaining her distance, not wanting to be too pushy. She then mumbled something inaudible.

"What..?" Anne questioned.

"Lady problems?" Haru repeated, a bit louder and a lot more embarrassed than when she said it the first time.

Haru thought she heard Anne choke and when she looked back at Anne, her face was flushed, making Haru regret this even more. If she could turn back time.

"How did you-" Anne cut herself off and looked at the floor, pouting.

Things were quiet for a bit, Haru was busy cursing herself in her mind while her face rested in the palm of her hands, wondering why in the world she went down this path.

"We don't gotta talk about it if you don't wan-"

"No! I kind of do… if that's alright?"

 _Crap, how did mom do this with me?_

After Haru realized no amount of time would even prepare her for this talk, so she decided to just rip off this bandaid already.

"Of course, of course, of course! Haru's listening." Haru let out a nervous laugh which made Anne a little skeptical but she went on anyway and mumbled a bunch of words at light speed.

Haru blinked a couple times before questioning "What?"

When she wanted to quickly rip off the bandaid, she didn't mean that quickly, though she wasn't really sure why she even asked for clarification when she didn't even want to be apart of this conversation in the first place.

"I like Jojo, okay?" Anne ended up stating way louder than she intended and almost instantly became a little red in the face, turning away from Haru.

Haru was speechless. Not only did she not think this is what they were going to be talking about, but Jotaro? Really?

"You're kidding," Haru replied out of genuine shock and Anne seemed a mixed of offended with a hint of surprise herself.

"Wh- No! I mean it, alright?"

Silence.

"But now I'm wondering something," Anne finally continued and Haru began to listen again. "Don't you… I thought you liked Jo-'

Anne was cut off by a fit of ugly laughing, which left her still very confused.

"What's so funny what did I say?" Anne attempted to shout over Haru's donkey laughs. Anne was real eager to figure what made this brunette almost fall off this hotel room bed laughing.

Haru finally managed to calm herself down enough where only a few giggles now escaped her lips now as she began wiping away some small tears that ended up coming out of her eyes during that laughing fit she just had.

"Are you done?" Anne asked slightly annoyed and Haru apologized.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," she managed to finally get out. "But now _i'm_ curious, why exactly?

"You guys flirt! Like, a lot," Anne answered so quickly there was no doubt she've been thinking about it for some time already. This response gained an eyebrow raise from Haru, which Anne took as an opportunity to explain further. "When the ship was about to sink you guys held hands the whole time and even when we managed to get off the thing you guys even talked about marriage."

As Anne spoke of these two incidents, Haru began to remember that her arm was still a bit sore from being dragged off the sinking ship by Jotaro, for good reason in his defense, but she was still surprised that she didn't start bruising around her wrist from his harsh grip. And marriage? Was Anne not listening when Haru had explicitly said she would _not_ ever in a million years marry him?

While Haru was lost in thought, Anne took this as a sign to keep going and said "Even just the way you guys talk to each other, it's pretty obvious."

 _Most of our conversations are just him calling me stupid. Is that really what 11 year olds call flirting now?_

"Anne, I think you're misunderstanding-"

'Oh yeah?" Anne cut her off, seemingly not wanting to be wrong about this for some reason. "Then how come you came back in the room blushing just a minute ago? You were talking to Jojo, weren't you?"

"I like Kakyoin, alright?" Now it was Haru's turn to be beyond embarrassed about be way louder than intended, and also at the fact that she didn't mean to blurt out her admiration for the redhead, but she just wanted the accusations about her and Jotaro to stop.

It was silent. Haru didn't even want to look at Anne after that confession, but when she finally did, Anne's eyes were lit up like a Christmas tree to Haru's surprised.

"Wh-what?" Haru stuttered.

"That's cute!" Anne exclaimed.

At first, Haru didn't really see what Anne meant, but as she thought more about it maybe it was. Haru never really had any girlfriends, or any friends at all to talk about stuff like boys with, so this situation began to excite her.

"Heh, yeah, I guess so," Haru finally admitted, now getting a tiny bit giddy.

"Sooo, what do you like about Kakyoin?"

Hearing this question made Haru's heart race even more than it already was, if that was even possible. After her initial excitement, she then began to wonder, what did she really like about Kakyoin? Sure, he was polite and friendly, but so was everyone else she was traveling with, Jotaro probably being the exception. So, why?

Fearing that Anne was getting impatient, Haru Finally said "Well, he's nice and he always encourages me, so that's nice I guess."

Anne seemed to still be listening intently and to be honest, Haru didn't have much else to say.

"S-so what do you like about Jotaro so much?" Haru asked in an attempt to take the spotlight off of herself. Anne didn't seem to expect to be asked that, but she seemed happy to do so nonetheless.

Haru sighed in relief.

* * *

After maybe 20 minutes of the boy talk, Anne had tired herself out and decided to take a nap. Haru took this as the opportunity to call up Mr. Joestar for a status report. If she was being honest, she didn't really enjoy being kept this much in the dark. Yeah, she knew someone had to make sure Anne was safe, but she couldn't help but feel like they thought she was in danger as well.

Haru picked up the phone on the bedside table and dialed the number for room 1010 and waited impatiently as she heard the phone ring.

"Polnareff?" greeted Joseph's voice from the other line rather than a polite 'hello'.

"The one and only," Haru jokingly replied but Joseph sounded a little less amused, which made Haru worry a bit. "Did something happen, Mr. Joestar? I thought Polnareff was supposed to be with you guys, no?"

"He was. Everyone else is waiting here, but leave it to Polnareff to be late for a meeting he was the cause of."

"Are you sure something didn't happen to h-"

Haru was cut off by the sound of a door opening and closing through the phone before Joseph said "Speak of the devil, I'll call you right after he gets an earful." And before Haru could protest, the line was dead. Haru let out a deep sigh before hanging up the phone and lying back down on her bed.

That warm bath she took moments before was finally getting to her because she found herself drifting off. It's not like Joseph was going to call her back anyway. She was right.

* * *

The next day was just as beautiful as the previous. The four kids of the group decided to take advantage of that, though Joseph just asked the boys to maybe try asking the girls to hang out, since he did feel slightly bad about not keeping Haru up to date with the whole situation yesterday, and obviously Anne wasn't expected to stay in their room alone.

Anne seemed super ecstatic about the invitation and whispered to Haru the whole way down how lucky they both were and Haru had to admit, it was like lady luck was on their side. Just think about it, the day before they're both talking about their fondness towards these two teens and the next day, said boys ask them to send the day together.

Haru was surprised no one could hear her heart race since it felt like that's all she could hear right now. The four were outside the hotel, Anne walking close beside Jotaro, holding onto his sleeve, looking the happiest Haru's ever seen here. This left Haru and Kakyoin walking side by side, slightly behind the other two.

Haru was finding it hard to even look in front of her, since Kakyoin would be visible in her peripheral, but upon realising how stupid the reason sounded, she decided to suck it up and talk to the dang boy. She looked up at him about to speak, but suddenly felt nervous again, this time for a completely different reason. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was almost like he was giving off some menacing aura while seemingly glaring at Jotaro.

"Heyo, Kakyoin, buddy? You feeling alright?"

Kakyoin looked down at Haru and she could've sworn she felt a drop of sweat drip down her forehead.

 _What is with him?_

* * *

 _I didn't even expect to give away some of Haru's backstory yet, but I like how it fit into this chapter and I hope you guys did too. Until next time!_


End file.
